Opposites Attract, Even If It's Opposite Schools
by Kt luvs
Summary: TROYELLA Troy and Gabi meet at a Schools District Party. They immediately fall for each other even though they're the complete opposite. Another reason for their relationship to not go smoothly opposing schools. Chap17 finally Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Hey, I wasn't going to start writing a new story until my other ones were complete but, I'm ill. What else am I meant to do? As for my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated at the rate I usually do. Anyway, here is this one…**

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him quickly until he finally realised where he was. The previous night's actions flashed through his mind causing him to sigh loudly. He looked to the left of him and smiled as he saw her curled up figure lying against him. He layed back down and moved as close to her naked body as possible. She smiled as she felt him snuggle against her. She moved slightly and placed her head in the crook of his neck; kissing his shoulder before doing so. He wrapped an arm around her waist an pulled her up slightly causing her to giggle. She kissed his chest and sighed into him.

"What?" he whispered as she moved again.

"I can't get comfortable now." She sighed. He shook his head at her before lifting her so she was right on top of him.

"Is this better?"

"A whole lot." She giggled again. She placed her lips to every place on his chest she could reach. She giggled as she heard his muffled groans. She finally stopped and placed her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"What?" he asked stroking the hair from her eyes.

"What are we? I mean, we come from two different places." She thought for a moment. "Ha!" he raised his eyebrows at her. "Romeo and Juliet," she sighed before giggling again whilst rolling off him.

"You're one strange girl," he chuckled.

"Well, what are we then?" she sighed.

"Well, I'd like you to be my girlfriend but…" he continued to ramble while she looked at him all starry-eyed.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed. He grinned before placing his lips to hers once again. "You know, you're like the opposite of me. I hate sports!"

"Yeah well. Opposites attract don't they. Even if that means, opposite people from opposite schools!" he tickled her.

"That's so true!" she said once he'd finished attacking her sides.

He smiled as she leaned back on her pillows once again; remembering what actually got them where they were at that moment…

**Find out how they got there in the next chapter! **

**What did you think? I've posted the next chapter so, you can get the idea of it. **

**R&R! If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me! Then I'll delete it! **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Hey, I wasn't going to start writing a new story until my other ones were complete but, I'm ill. What else am I meant to do? As for my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated at the rate I usually do. Anyway, here is this one…**

**This chapter is the moments leading up to what happens in chapter 1. **

It was just another school district party. This one only had two schools participating: East High and West High. These schools have never got along so, one school was on one side of hall and the other school on the other. Students as well as teachers were glaring at the others. Young boys were cautiously staring at the girls from the other school. Admiring their beauty as well as wondering how much fun it would be to keep a relationship a secret. Of course, looking was the only thing any student (or even teacher) would ever dream of. Secrets aren't usually kept and if their respective schools found out about an on-going relationship with the other school, those students may as well dig themselves a hole and stay there until graduation.

East High was standing near the entrance door. Where they usually stood at these _fascinating _parties. At 10.30 exactly East High students parted like the red sea. West High students immediately clicked as to what was happening. Troy Bolton and his basketball buddies had arrived.

They walked to the front line of East High students. Smirking at the front line of West High. Both basketball teams smirked and glared at each other. Troy stepped forward with his best friend Chad Danforth.

"So Chad, see any hot girls behind enemy lines?" Troy smirked. They immediately grabbed the attention of Brett James. West High's equivalent to Troy.

"Nope, of wait I think…" Chad stretched and tilted his head. "Ah, no. must have been a trick of the eye." Chad smirked back. Brett and his cronies looked as if they were about to explode. No one…especially not Troy Bolton could talk about their girls that way.

Pretty soon the schools were enjoying the dance. Troy and Brett had almost forgotten the other was there (except when giving the other the odd glare here and there).

When the clock struck midnight East High parted again. Troy looked on highly confused as to what was going on with his class mates. West High soon heard the commotion and Brett smirked.

When she walked through the East High crowd whispers followed her. when she was about to cross over to join her West High class mates Troy finally got his look at her. His jaw easily could have dropped to the floor at the sight of her. Her long curly brunette locks fell to her waist, her skin tone matched the colour of her dress perfectly, and her legs seemed to have been stretched because of the length of her dress and her heels. Troy couldn't help himself but to just stare at her; the way her hips swayed from side to side, the way she flipped her hair over her right shoulder and the way she smiled a small smile when she reached her class mates.

"Gabi!" Troy jumped at the sudden high pitched screech. He turned to the sound of the girl's voice. He groaned silently; Andie Davies. West High's version of Sharpay Evans. As much as he hated to admit it though, Sharpay was much more nicer than Andie and her screeching wasn't as high pitched. Overall, Sharpay was a better version of Barbie than Andie would ever be. "Gabriella!" she called again. Troy smiled to himself. _Gabriella, that's nice._ He thought.

"Oh hey Andie." Gabriella faked happiness. Andie hadn't seemed to notice though.

"Oh my gosh I absolutely love your dress." Andie looked Gabriella up and down. She was dressed in a turquoise strapless dress; that was tight around the top then flew out. It was layered under her breast are making it look more flow-y. (A/N- is that a word?) It fell to about her middle thigh.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled shyly. Troy watched as Brett wrapped his arm around her petite waist. He whispered in her ear and she let a small, false giggle.

--

His eyes scanned the hall once again. But, every time he did, he could never seem to find her. He listened to the music as it seemed to speed up in tempo. He grinned as he finally saw her step forward from the back. She was smiling genuinly now. He continued to casually look at her as she looked around her. their eyes connected. Troy smiled politely at her and she smiled back. Just as Brett came up behind her.

"Come on baby, let's go back to mine. No one's there." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"No!" she hissed back. Troy watched as she tried to remove herslef from his grasp.

"I didn't ask you…I told you now meet me in my truck in five minutes!" Brett half-shouted.

"No! I don't like now get away from me!" she finally managed to shrug him off. She walked briskly towards the door.

"Bitch! You'll come crawling back! You always do!" he shouted after her.

"No! I never have and never will! You jerk!" she called back. She turned on her heel again and ran out.

Troy ran and found Chad. He told him he was going to walk home. Troy quickly raced out of the door and looked down both sides of the street. In the distance to his right he could vaguely make out someone walking. He walked briskly to catch up with her.

"Hey," he whispered when he was walking next to her.

"Hi." She replied quickly glancing at him.

"I'm Troy." he jumped in front of her and held out his hand. She glanced at it before looking at him.

"I know who you are. East High's king. What do you want?" she asked.

"Your name would be a start." He smirked and she giggled.

"Gabriella. But, as much as I half like where this converstaion is going I think I should go. If someone sees us talking it'll spread around both of our schools and we'd both be dead. So, see ya," she smiled at him again before stepping around him and continuing down the path home.

"Ahh, but, there all still at the party!" he jumped in front of her again and she grinned. "So, I think it's a safe bet no one will see me walking you home."

"Who said you could walk me home?" she asked biting her lip to stop her smile getting any bigger.

"Well, the shine in your eye and your smile is proving to me you really want East High's king to walk you home. Especially seeing as he's so nice, super hot and has just given you his jacket." he smirked as he placed his jacket around her shivering frame.

"Thanks and I would love to be walked home. Even if it is by East High's player." She grinned as he interlaced their fingers and began walking.

"First of all, I'm glad you would love to be walked home by me but, second, I'm not a player. Don't believe everything you hear from Brett."

"I don't otherwise I would have kicked your ass by now and ran." She giggled again.

The rest of the walk was spent by just talking. They found out nearly everything about the other.

"Well this is it." she said stopping at her house. She walked down the path to the front door with Troy following closely behind. "I guess this is goodbye until the next distrcit party." She whispered. She couldn't believe it but, she didn't want this to be the last time she saw Troy. There was something between them she just couldn't put her finger on. She turned to the door and put her key in, she turned the doorknob and began pushing it open but, he stopped her.

"I hope…I hope this isn't the last time we see each other. I know it'll be hard coz of our schools but, I want to see you again. A lot." He grinned. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek slowly leaning up. He leaned down and their lips met. Immediately sensing the fireworks she pulled him closer. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed the door open and he carried her in. "What about your parents?" he asked through her kisses.

"Out of town, it's just you and me!" she giggled as he attacked her neck.

"Good." He grinned as she slammed the door shut and he carried her upstairs.

**What did you think? Too much? So, that was the second chapter. Next will be starting from the morning after again. **

**R&R!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Firstly thanks for your reviews! Second…I just read a news article about Vanessa and according to OK magazine she has definitely been dropped from HSM3. It also says something about Zac wanting to take it on his own. I honestly can't imagine a HSM film without either of them. What is Disney going to do? Hire another girl to play Gabriella? How pathetic would that be? If you want to read the article I've put the link in my profile. **

**How could they drop her? It isn't fair! So, she made a mistake…doesn't everyone? And technically if the rumours about the fact she sent them to Zac for Zac are true then…someone (whoever posted them) might have just ruined someone's career and…her relationship. Think about it. **

**Anyway, I just had to write that coz it annoyed and upset the hell out of me…on with the chapter!**

_Flashbacks/ thoughts in italics_

Troy squinted in the sunlight. He put his hand to his forehead to block out the suns rays; he looked down the street and up it again. Wondering which way would take him home. He walked down the path from the large house and furrowed his forehead in thought. _Why exactly did I just get kicked out? What did I do? How do I get home?! _He turned to look at the house one more time before sighing dejectedly. He turned on his heel and followed the road, hoping it would lead him to some place he knew. Only thing was, when he got home; if he ever managed to find his way, what would his parents say about him being out all night…if they noticed?

"_What's the time?" she asked with her eyes closed. Troy smiled down at the tired beauty. _

"_Umm, 10." He replied after looking at the clock. He moved slightly and began snuggling as close to her as possible again when he saw her eyes flash open. _

"_10?!" she quickly jumped up and grabbed some clothes, she pulled them on. "10! It can't be! Damn it!" she ran into the bathroom and he heard the sound of running water. Her head poked out the door and she looked at Troy. "What are you doing?! Get up! Get dressed! You have to leave!" with that she ran forward and pulled him out of the bed. _

_Troy was very confused by now but, he dutifully did as he was told and pulled on his clothes. He heard a strangled moan from the bathroom and a sudden thump. _

"_I'm ok!" _

_Troy smiled. Gabriella came running out of the bathroom again limping slightly. She smiled at him before pushing him down the stairs. Once at the door she quickly pecked his lips before slamming the door in his face. Not giving him any time to ask when they would see each other again or where he was. _

Troy continued down the street humming happily to himself. Even if she did kick him out he knew he would see her soon…he hoped he would see her soon.

As Troy rounded another corner leading him to what he hoped was his home his cell phone began ringing. He stopped as he looked through his pockets searching for his phone. He finally pulled it out and looked at the screen. _Withheld number. _

"Hello?"

"Hey dude it's me!" Troy chuckled at Chad's enthusiasm.

"Hi Chad. Where are you?" Troy asked obviously confused as to why his phone said the number was withheld.

"Oh, I'm at my grandmas. I forgot yesterday so, when I finally got home at 3ish my parents went crazy saying my grandma had been waiting for me for like 12hours!" Chad laughed. "Ow!"

"Grandma slapped you round the head again?" Troy asked hearing his friend's sudden outburst of pain.

"Yeah." Chad sighed. "Anyway, all the gangs meeting at the café at 11.30. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah. I obviously have nothing else planned." Troy looked back the way he had just walked from. A small smile played on his lips. "Yeah, I'll see you there."

Troy continued down the road. _Yeah, I'll meet you there…if I ever get home._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, where did you run off from last night?" Andie asked Gabriella at lunch that day.

"I was just tired. I went home." Gabriella looked alarmed at her friends raised eyebrows. "I swear!" they all giggled.

"So, Gabz…how about a movie tonight?" Brett asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella pulled a disgusted face and unwrapped his arms. "I don't think so."

Gabriella and her "gal pals" all giggled. Brett and his basketball chums looked slightly angry and shocked.

Andie wrapped her arm around her boyfriend Sam. He smiled at her before kissing her passionately.

"Can you not do that here?!" Gabriella's other friend Marie asked. Andie pulled away from Sam and glared at Marie. Gabriella sighed…she wished she could suddenly make out with her boyfriend.

Everyone went back to talking. They all turned to the door when it opened revealing a very loud bunch of school kids…East High kids. Troy walked in first smiling at his friends behind him as he held open the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Bellowed Brett. Troy and the gang turned to where the voice had shouted from. (A/n- the gang consists of Troy, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and Mandy-his girlfriend)

Troy quickly glanced around the table just in case…his eyes soon found what they were searching for. Gabriella. She quickly sent him a smile before glaring at him. Troy looked hurt before realizing her reasons. He glared back.

"We're here coz we want to be!" He smirked.

"Well we don't want to you to be here!" Brett shouted again. Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason walked towards their table. The girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes before taking a seat at a table on the opposite side of the café.

"But, there's so much reason for us to be here." Troy said leaning against the edge of the booth. He smiled and winked at Marie, Andie and Gabriella. They all got starry-eyed. The girls had to admit it; Troy was the most handsome person they had ever seen. He had those glistening eyes, charming and cheeky smile and a body to die for.

Brett clenched his fists and grabbed Gabriella. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Troy tried to fight the urge to grab Brett and punch him but…he quickly changed his alarmed and angry face to a smirk. Gabriella squealed and pushed Brett off her. She quickly grabbed her water and poured it down her throat. She cleared her throat a couple of times and looked like she was about to puke. Troy's smirk grew larger.

"Either…you need a new girlfriend; one who actually likes your kisses or you need to practice how to kiss after you've chewed your food." Troy and the rest of his guys laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Gabriella shouted. She was beginning to get annoyed now. She knew Troy meant it as a joke to show up Brett but, it still got to her. She wanted to shout she was Troy's girlfriend then and there and they had only be boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of hours. She already missed his touch and his presence. Even though he was standing right in front of her she missed him being near to her, holding her, making her feel safe.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Troy trailed off.

Chad patted Troy's back and indicated he was going to take a seat. Troy nodded and turned his attention to the table one more time. "I'll be sitting right over there, feel free ladies to come over if you want a real man." he smirked at Brett before winking at the girls and leaving.

Troy leaned over his table asking for orders. He nodded when everyone gave him theirs and went to the order desk. Luckily it was well out of the way from his table and Gabriella's. He quickly glanced at Gabriella hoping to catch her attention. She looked at him and he nodded his head indicating for her to follow. She nodded and excused herself from her table.

Troy sat on a bar stool outside the counter. He was fiddling with the straw in his drink when he heard someone take the seat next to him.

"Firstly I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I said back there." He whispered. Gabriella smiled to herself and wrapped an arm around his waist and leant her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know…it's an act." She smiled at him as she pulled out of his embrace. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too. So, is this why you kicked me out? You do realize it took me ages to find out where I was and how to get home." He heard her gasp and smiled.

"I'm so sorry! I just thought. I feel really bad now." She sighed and he grinned at her causing her to smile.

"It's ok. Turns out there was no real need in me walking around in circles…I only live a road across from you. You live a long way away from your school. Why didn't you go to East High?" he looked at her before taking a sip from his drink.

"I moved here a couple of years ago and I've known Andie all my life. So, it just made sense I went to a school I'd know at least one person." She shrugged before sipping from his glass.

"Now you know me from East!" he said. He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I can't just get up and leave one day. Besides, we've been dating for what…3 hours?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"What about last night? I count that as dating…unofficially."

"Ok including last night that's like 12hours! Not even that!" she giggled.

"I like your giggle." He whispered. "I'd better be getting back with their drinks." He smiled at her before quickly pecking her lips and walking away.

"Troy!" she called he turned back and took a step towards her. "Can you meet me later tonight? Climb up my balcony. Anytime after 10. Please?"

She asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. Until then mi amor." He kissed her hand while she giggled. He backed up slowly and walked away. She watched him before turning back to her table.

Taylor gasped at the sight that had just unfolded before her eyes. Troy; captain of East High, the King of East High was secretly dating Gabriella; the most loved girl of West High, the hottest girl of West High. This only spelt trouble. She would have to talk to Troy later.

**What did you think? So, it's only 12hours into their relationship and someone already knows. Oh well, Taylor's nice and sweet isn't she? Is she? I think this was a longer chapter yay!**

**R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Thanks for all your reviews! They're awesome! And thanks to people or adding me to favourite stories, author etc! **

**Anyway, on with the chappie…**

Troy waited in his house. Taylor had called a few minutes ago and had said she needed to talk to him…immediately. He was flicking through the TV channels when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. He groaned as he quickly glanced at the clock…10 am. He hasn't been up at 10am on a holiday in years. He had spent most of the night with Chad and his buddies celebrating the start of Thanks Giving. (**A/n- coz I live in England I don't really know about thank giving so, if anyone can give me a heads up on it it'll be greatly appreciated. I especially would like to the date of it!)**

He reached for the doorknob when someone knocked on it again. He opened it and was shocked at what he saw.

"Gabi? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. He poked his head out of the door and looked to the left and right. Gabriella watched him with raised eyebrows. Once he saw the coast was clear he quickly pulled Gabriella inside and slammed the door.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in his ear as he peeked through the curtains. He jumped at her closeness. She giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just expecting someone." She nodded in understanding. "So, why you here? Not that I'm not pleased or anything."

"It's just I haven't seen you since that day in the café. And we were only together the night before. And it's really strange coz I've only known you for two weeks now and I haven't seen you in 13days! And we've been dating for 2 weeks! It's silly. You're my boyfriend and I haven't seen you 13days! I miss you a whole a lot…" He grinned as she continued to ramble. She kept mentioning over and over again two weeks and thirteen days.

"Gabi!" he shouted slightly. Gabriella stopped and covered her mouth.

"I was rambling again wasn't I? I always do that when I'm nervous and I seem to not be able to stop, then everyone gets annoyed with me and they start to shout and I don't hear coz I'm too busy rambling and I don't notice anything going on around me…"

Troy smirked at her before taking a seat. He continued to listen to her rambling until she noticed his dazed look. She smiled sheepishly before plopping herself on his lap. She leaned back and nuzzled into his neck. He smelt her citrus smelling hair before kissing her head.

"Gabz, just listen for a minute." She looked at him with a mixture of amusement, intriguing and confusion. "This might sound crazy coz I've only known you for two weeks like you just kept telling me," he chuckled; she pouted. "But, what I really want to say is even though I know nothing about you really, I feel like I do know you. I think I'm falling for you…real hard. For the past two weeks I haven't be able to get you out of my head and the truth is…I don't want you out of it. I'd so much prefer to have you filling my thoughts other than stupid and pointless things like math or chemistry." He sighed as he finished and Gabriella looked at him with a new emotion in her eyes. Love.

"Troy…I feel the same! But, chemistry and math are _way _more important than me!" she giggled as he shook his head. His eyes shone the same emotion as hers. He leant down to kiss her as someone knocked on the door again. Troy groaned and quickly stood up. He whispered he'd get rid of whoever it was. All thoughts of Taylor coming over gone from his head.

He opened the door slightly to block Gabriella from view just incase it was Chad or someone.

"Hi Troy, can I come in?" Taylor asked urgently. Troy sighed. _I can't believe I forgot! _

"Sorry Tay but can whatever you wanted to talk about wait coz I'm kind of busy. Why don't you talk to Chad about it?" he pushed the door but, Taylor put her foot in the way.

"Well I guess it's a good thing she's here then. And if I have to tell Chad you'd be dead!" Troy gulped. She knew!

Troy opened the door again and Taylor stepped in. Gabriella held her breath.

"Hi, Gabriella is it?" Taylor asked sweetly. Gabriella nodded her head slightly. "Come have a seat." Taylor sat down and patted the spot next to her. Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged his shoulders as she slowly moved towards Taylor. "Hi!"

"Hi?" Gabriella was unsure.

"It's ok, I honestly don't care what school you go to. I'm just shocked that _you_ never even told me!" Taylor glared over at Troy who was leaning against the doorframe. He shrugged again and Taylor raised her eyebrow. "It's not like I would have been mad or anything!" Taylor said smiling warmly at Gabriella. Gabriella then felt at ease. She smiled back. "Oh come here!" Taylor pulled Gabriella into a hug. She giggled as she hugged back.

"Can I get you anything a drink or food?" Gabriella asked standing up. Taylor smiled again before nodding her head and asking for a small glass of water. "Sure, Troy?" Troy shook his head slightly amazed at both girl's reactions to the other and the fact that Gabriella didn't even know where the kitchen was. He turned to Taylor when Gabriella was out of the room.

"Ok, how did you find out?" He asked taking a seat opposite.

"At the café, that time you went over and started flirting etc. I came to help you after you went to get drinks when I saw you with her. She's really nice Troy. I'm sure the gang will love her!"

"Whoa wait! Only you can know about this Taylor. Seriously." Taylor frowned. "Sure, the gang would love her but, when the rest of the school finds out, her school will find out then she'll be hurt! And I would never forgive myself if she got hurt!"

From outside the door Gabriella almost dropped the glasses she was carrying. She smiled at what Troy was saying about her. She knew he would do anything to keep her safe. She pushed the door open and took her seat back next to Taylor.

"Ok I won't tell. As long as you guys keep me updated at what is actually going on between the two of you ok?" Gabriella giggled and nodded as Troy just grinned. "So, Gabriella, we should totally go shopping together! And do homework!"

Troy groaned at what Taylor said.

"Oh my gosh yes! We could totally help each other with it!" Troy's head shot up. His girlfriend was a _geek. _

"Wait…you're smart?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and turned back to hers and Taylor's conversation about chemistry.

"Wait!" Gabriella rolled her eyes before turning to him. "You're like a geek? But, I thought you were popular!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and filled with tears. "And? So what if I'm a 'geek' as you call it! I'm still me and popular! What about Taylor? She's smart and in your crowd!"

"I know but she's not dating me!" Troy put his hand over his mouth. What had he just said? "Gabriella wait…I didn't mean…I…"

"Oh, I get it, Troy the king of East High, can't date someone vaguely clever? Someone who out shines him? Someone like me?!"

Gabriella stood up. She smiled apologetically at a tearful and shocked Taylor before glaring at Troy and walking out of the door. Troy just sat there shocked at what had just happened. He didn't mean any of it. He was just shocked by what she said. Taylor stood up glaring at Troy. She walked towards him and slapped him. He looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You had better fix things with her Bolton! She's probably the best person to sort out your bloody ego problem! So, if I wasn't dating Chad I wouldn't be your friend is that it? Bloody hell Troy! How pathetic are you! If that's the way you feel about something as small as how clever someone is I can't believe you would even date someone from a different school! I hate you right now! You had better fix things Troy! You're such a sadistic bastard!"

With that Taylor turned on her heel and walked out. Troy slumped back on his seat. He really was an idiot!

**I think that was a really pathetic load of drabble ever. Pointless. Oh well you're the judges! At least I can get a little Gabriella revenge! **

**Next chapter at a friendly basketball game after Thanks Giving. East Vs West! Who will win? And will Troy have Gabi back? **

**R&R!!!**

**Luv Kt. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Thanks for everyone's reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I only own the idea and Brett and all Gabriella's west high friends. **

"There's 10 seconds left of this half! Bolton has the ball…he fakes left…oh; once again Bolton has the ball stolen! What is up with the basketball boy today?... And it's half time!" The commentator's voice rang through East High's stadium.

Troy shook his head as he walked over to the sidelines. Chad ran up to him and faked punching him. "What the heck is wrong with you?! You're normally on a high but, you're more on a…low! Get Cha Head In The Game!"

Troy shook his head again as his eyes skimmed the crowd for about the millionth time. He turned his gaze back to his angry friend. "Chad, relax it's only a practice match. It doesn't matter!" Troy pushed Chad out of the way and walked towards the bench.

"It doesn't…it doesn't matter?! What the hell is that?! That's not Troy! Troy would never! I repeat never, think that a basketball match isn't important! Who or what the hell are you? And what have you done with Troy?!" Chad shouted at him.

"Just shut the hell up! Ok Chad! That Troy found something more important in his life ok?! And now it's gone coz I'm a complete frickin' idiot! You know what's bloody hilarious? The fact that I only had it for two weeks and only saw it for 3 days and yet…I want it back soo bad!" Troy stood up and walked away.

Chad looked curious for a moment then, "What's this 'it'? Can I get some?!" Chad called after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you just see that? Troy _the captain _just had an argument with his best mate who also happens to be _co-captain_!" Andie giggled hysterically. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Gabriella and all her West High friends; mainly the basketball players girlfriends were watching the game from the stands. As she walked in Gabriella smiled slightly at Taylor before taking her seat with the rest of West High. Even a practice game seemed to cause a very large commotion between the rivalling schools. Gabriella hadn't spoken to Troy since the bust up. She knew she was probably over-reacting but, she needed to get her point across to the _ego-tistical, self-centred, ignorant, cute, funny, gorgeous man_ that she _loved_ already.

Gabriella constantly kept her eyes on Troy throughout the first half of the game, she shuddered every time he missed or got the ball stolen from his grasp. She looked away whenever his eyes tried to find hers and so far, she thought he hadn't seen her. Which, he hadn't.

"Gabi? Are you ok?" Andie asked. Gabriella turned her head to face her best friend. She nodded and Andie raised her eyebrows. "You didn't reply to my previous comment!"

"Sorry, I was umm…I uhh…" Gabriella's eyes scanned the court quickly. She pulled a face when she saw what she might need to get out of this. "I was umm…looking a Brett!" Andie grinned and Gabriella tried to stop herself from vomiting at what she was about to say. "I think he looks so hot in those shorts and wife-beater! You can totally see his biceps!"

Andie nodded her head vigorously agreeing with her friend. Gabriella smiled and turned away. "You know what? I think I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick!"

"Ok Gabz! Hurry back! The game starts again soon!" Andie called after Gabriella began making her way through the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy walked back to the bench after noticing Chad had finally gone off somewhere. He picked up his water bottle and took a quickly swig. His eyes glanced through the crowd once more and he finally saw what he had wanted all game. Gabriella was making her way through the crowd to the entrance hall. He began to follow her quickly.

Gabriella walked down the hall and looked for the bathroom. She could hear footsteps behind her but didn't think anything of it. Just as she turned another corner someone called her name leading to her turning around. She glared at him.

"What do you want Bolton?!"

"Babe, come on." Troy begged as he stopped in front of her.

"Do not call me babe! We were going out for two weeks and you blew something that could have been great!" Gabriella forced the tears to go away but, they were building up fast.

"I'm sorry! Ok? I was just shocked! You don't give off that vibe." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"So, I don't give off the 'smart girl vibe?'" Gabriella said using air quotes. She shook her head. "Honestly. Why is it guys are all the bloody same? I thought you were totally different to Brett but you're exactly the same! If not worse! Coz at least he would date a 'smart girl'!" she used air quotes again.

"Gabi! What can I do to make you forgive me?" Troy begged once again. He took her hand and looked at her pleadingly. Gabriella soon felt herself melting because of his eyes. Proving to her that he was truly and deeply sorry.

"Troy…" she sighed his name. "It'll take time ok? Maybe…maybe we rushed us. Maybe we need to become friends first. Let's just see how that goes ok?" she slipped her hand out of his grasp and he looked at her dejectedly.

"Ok. Friends. I guess I can do that." He smiled slightly. She looked at him with the same face and probably the same thought that was going through his head. _Friends? I want to be soo much more!_

"You'd better get back, next half soon." She whispered.

"Yeah," Troy thought for a moment. He wanted this new found awkwardness to be over. So, he asked, "Kiss goodbye?"

Gabriella giggled. "No," she shook her head before contemplating. If he was going to be cheeky, she would be too. "Maybe." Troy's face lightened. She leaned forward and pecked his cheek. He pouted. "Good luck." With that she began walking off. Thoughts of using the toilet gone from her mind. "By the way!" she called back. "I haven't forgiven you completely! A little Gabriella revenge will take place! Let's just see what you do about it!"

Gabriella laughed at Troy's shocked, nervous and confused look. She continued back to the court whilst Troy just rubbed the back of his neck. Trying to understand what she said. _Little Gabriella revenge? What will I do about it? What the hell does all that crap mean?_ Troy shook his head before making his way back to the court also.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There's 10seconds left of this match and Bolton has the ball once again…2 seconds if Bolton scores East High win once again…what a shot by Bolton! East High wins the game! What a turn around for Bolton in this half!"

Cheers erupted from the East High students. West High players threw there water bottles across the floor. Gabriella shook her head at her team; it's only a practice match! She saw Troy's eyes searching for her so; she stood up ready to put her revenge into action.

Troy's eyes spotted her and he grinned. She didn't grin back; in fact she smirked. Troy was once again confused. He watched a she hopped down the seats to the court.

"Hey man!" Chad spun Troy around. Troy inwardly groaned. "So, you obviously got that 'it' back! Seriously, can I have some?"

"No!" Troy said pushing Chad out of the way; who shrugged and ran towards Taylor.

Troy's eyes focused on Gabriella again who was pushing through everyone to get to where West High was. He watched as she stopped and talked to Brett. He noticed how she was smiling flirtatiously at him and curly a piece of hair around her finger. Troy clenched his fists. _So, her plan was to smile, flirt, laugh, kiss…wait what?!_ Troy's eyes widened as he saw Gabriella kiss Brett. He saw how Brett leaned deeper into the kiss and how Gabriella allowed him. Troy's jaw clenched and he clicked his fingers. He began stomping over; Gabriella smirked when she saw him.

Troy tapped Brett on shoulder. Brett pulled away from Gabriella's lips grimly. He glared at Troy. "One minute Bolton! I'm busy!" Brett hissed as he turned back to Gabriella.

"No now!" Troy swung Brett around and punched him square in the mouth. Gabriella gasped. Brett got up and was ready to punch Troy back. But, Gabriella intervened.

"Wait, babe don't do it!"

Troy's eyes stung with tears but, he turned his face back to a glare. Gabriella's hands were softly placed on Brett's cheeks, her eyes were pleading with him. "Come on babe, let's go. Ok? My mom's not in so, we can go back to my place ok? Come on." Brett smiled at Gabi and interlaced his bulky hand with her soft, delicate one.

Gabriella looked back at Troy as Brett and she began walking away. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked at him very apologetically. He shook his head at her and she saw tears fall down his cheeks. She closed her eyes gently as she turned back to face in front of her.

Troy turned on his heel. He began walking to the shower rooms. He stripped and let the cold water hit his body. He hit the wall in front of him and leaned against it. He finally let all his tears fall. _I haven't even known her long and I lost her…now, she's with him. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat of Brett's car willing the tears to go away and willing that somehow she would get strength so she could push Brett off her when the time came. And she knew the time would come. Brett's eyes were filled with lust and he kept squeezing her thigh, gradually it went up it. Gabriella shivered at his touch.

_I'm so sorry Troy. I really do care about you. I love you!_

**Whoa, that took me ages and I still don't think it's perfect! Anyway, can anyone tell me the differences between grades in America? Like you know how old are you in 5****th**** grade and the differences between junior high and high etc. if anyone could tell me that would be great. Troy and the gang are all 17 going on 18 so, what grade would they be in? Or are they too old? **

**It's really confusing. **

**Anyway, R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Wow, I'm updating totally quickly but, coz of all the awesome reviews I received I wanted to for all you guys! Also, because I'm on a high from my first ever singing lesson! Woo! So, here's this chapter! **

Troy walked around the party very slowly. Even though the game was a practice or however you want to put it, Chad still threw one of the biggest parties of the year to celebrate. Troy shook his head at his team mates who had cheerleaders pinned up against walls.

"Troy come on man! We won! Celebrate a little! Find a girl! Hook up! Talking of girls have you seen Taylor? My mom called her over like twenty minutes ago and yet she ain't back yet!" Chad looked around again as Troy shook his head answering 'no'.

Troy continued walking around before deciding he might as well head home. He grabbed his coat from the kitchen then headed to the door. As he turned into the hall he heard a loud howling sound. He walked forward more and saw Taylor with someone crying their eyes out in her lap. Troy looked closer and noticed it was Gabriella.

"Baby! Baby, what is it?" Troy knelt in front of Taylor and Gabriella and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Gabriella removed her head from Taylor's lap and looked at Troy with big, brown, teary eyes. Her make up was smudged down her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Troy felt tears sting his eyes when he saw her looking like this. She lunged at him and fell into his awaiting arms. He pulled her into his lap and held her close; gently brushing his fingers threw her hair. "What happened?"

"Oh Troy," she sighed into his chest…

**30 Minutes Before**

Tears fell down her cheeks as she ran from her house. Everything she seemed to do always turned out wrong. Everything she had learnt from her father; whom she only saw once a year (if she was lucky, not that she'd call it lucky), only led to her being in even more trouble than before. So, today started ok for her. Apart from the whole Troy and her ending things thing. Then, she completely ruined things at the basketball game.

_How could I have been so stupid? Arghh! _

Gabriella continued to run from her now _tainted _home. She jumped into her car and turned on the ignition. She quickly (but safely) drove to Chad's house. Knowing Troy would be there. Well, she hoped he would be there, if not, she hoped Taylor would be.

Coming to a stop at the music blaring house she pondered what she should do. She couldn't walk into an East High party with out being devoured. So, she decided upon knocking on the door, politely asking Mr or Mrs Danforth if Taylor was there then, she would cry her eyes out begging for her to get Troy.

She slowly walked up the steps to the large oak front door. She knocked a couple of times wishing that one of Chad's parents opened it. After a few moments someone answered.

"Hello?" Gabriella smiled slightly at the young Mrs Danforth. "Sweetie, are you ok? Have you been crying? Oh my, what happened? Do you know anyone around here? Well, of course you do. Come in."

Gabriella smiled again at her politeness and worry. "Umm, could you just get Taylor Mckessie for me please?" Gabriella's words choked.

"Of course dear, come in, take a seat there on the step. Don't worry I don't allow the party to fall into my hall!" she chuckled slightly. Gabriella liked this woman. "Too many valuable trinkets. I'll be right back."

Gabriella sat on the bottom step and tried to contain herself but, pretty soon the tears were falling like waterfalls once again. Taylor gracefully sat next to her new friend who had her head in her hands. Taylor lifted Gabriella's head and put it on her lap gently stroking her hair.

"Oh sweetie, things will be fine. Troy and you will sort it out." Taylor whispered. Gabriella swallowed a few times before looking at Taylor.

"It's not that," Gabriella blubbed. Taylor wiped her mascara smudges away; well tried to. "I kissed Brett to make Troy jealous and he punched him so, I had to help Troy before Brett killed him; and he would. So, I had to persuade Brett to leave and the way I had to just made me wanna puke but, then Troy looked so hurt. And I don't wanna hurt him because I love him so damn much! And then Brett tried to force him on me and I know I deserved it one hundred percent but it scared the crap out of me then he slapped me. And I need to see Troy so much but, I can't coz he'll hate me. I always make such an idiot of myself! And it's all _his _fault." Gabriella hissed 'his'. Taylor was confused.

"Who's fault Hun?" Taylor asked continuing stroking her hair. Gabriella sniffled a few times.

"My dad." She whispered. Taylor hung back before asking more questions. She knew she shouldn't get Gabriella even more upset this day. So, she just stroked her hair while she cried.

"Baby! Baby, what is it?" Troy knelt in front of Taylor and Gabriella and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Gabriella removed her head from Taylor's lap and looked at Troy with big, brown, teary eyes. Her make up was smudged down her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Troy felt tears sting his eyes when he saw her looking like this. She lunged at him and fell into his awaiting arms. He pulled her into his lap and held her close; gently brushing his fingers threw her hair. "What happened?"

"Oh Troy," she sighed into his chest. Taylor smiled slightly at Troy before walking away. Troy moved onto the step.

"Sweetie, what is it? Please tell me." Gabriella released her head from his chest. He looked down into her deep brown eyes that bore into his. She shook her head at him slightly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" she choked. "Why would you care about me after the way I treated you?"

He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a delicate kiss. "Because I…I think I love you." He quickly swallowed and looked away.

"Hmm, I think I might love you too." She giggled again but, all the thoughts and memories came back to her and a few tears fell.

"Oh baby, what happened?" he asked wiping away her tears.

"Can we go somewhere else? If someone sees you and me I'm dead and you're…you get asked a lot of questions."

Troy smiled before nodding and lifting her up with him. He walked her out and led the way to her car. He sat her in the passenger seat and drove to her house.

Troy glanced over at the beauty before him. Gabriella had fallen asleep about a minute after he began driving. She looked so peaceful. He parked in her drive before nudging her awake. She looked around a bit before realizing where she was.

"Umm, Troy can we go somewhere else please?!" she begged. He looked at her wide eyes before nodding his head.

So, he drove to his house.

"What about your parents?"

"Out at my grandma's. They'll be there for the weekend. Come on." Troy opened the door for her and took her hand as he led her inside.

Troy took her to his bedroom and she giggled at all the Wildcat posters and pictures. She flopped down on the bed and sighed intent.

"You wanna tell me now?" he asked lying next to her.

"Not right now," she gulped at how close he was lying next to her. They were both on their sides face to face. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She shivered at his gentle touch.

"You will definitely tell me though?" he asked still caressing her cheek.

"Of course." She watched his lips as he leant in towards her. He gently kissed her lips. She smiled content before allowing him to enter and explore her mouth. She giggled as their tongues fought each other. Troy slowly pulled back.

"I think I definitely love you." He whispered. His fingers grazing her arm.

"Same here." She giggled. She rolled over him so, she was on top. She leant down and kissed him even more passionately. He rolled her over and pulled apart from her lips.

They looked at each other. Both wondering the same thing. _What's going to happen?_ She nodded her head and his lips met hers once again…

**Well? R&R!**

**I'm not too sure of that. More explanation about things in the next chappie! **

**R&R!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**Omfg! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like one month! As if! Whack Kt on the arm! Grr I'm actually really annoyed with myself. I was in the middle of a new chapter for Changing the Future but, this is more fun to write and the chapter for that will be depressing-ish and I'm really hyper coz 2day was a half day at school! On with the story…**

**This chapter may/ will contain scenes of a sexual nature. (Ha! I feel like the beginning of a movie…! SHUT UP KT!) Soz, I'm rambling!**

_Previously…_

"_I think I definitely love you." He whispered. His fingers grazing her arm. _

"_Same here." She giggled. She rolled over him so, she was on top. She leant down and kissed him even more passionately. He rolled her over and pulled apart from her lips. _

_They looked at each other. Both wondering the same thing. What's going to happen? She nodded her head and his lips met hers once again…_

…Troy's arms instinctively wrapped around her tiny waist as Gabriella pulled his face closer to hers. They both grinned into the new, deeper kiss. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt she groaned as he directed her arms back to his neck.

"Troooy!" she whined. He looked down at her and saw a different glint in her eyes. A glint that was brighter and yet, slightly darker than it has ever been. She bit her lips as his eyes swept from hers to all over her body; admiring her. He moved his hand to the side of her face and touched the soft skin. He gently swept his hand down her face to her neck and then rested it on her waist; raising her top slightly as he did so. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him once more before tugging at his shirt and he finally allowed her to pull it off.

"Brie? Are you sure?" Gabriella looked at his sincere eyes but, saw that need in them too, that _want._

"Troy…we're just making out. I'm taking your shirt off, then you'll take off mine and eventually all we'll be left in is you in your boxers and me in my underwear. It's not like we're going to end up having sex." She giggled slightly but, Troy heard a nervous, forced laugh with it.

"Brie, we don't even have to do that." Troy wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. "Please tell me what happened?" he begged.

"I can't right now Troy! Ok? Please understand and believe me that I'll tell you at the right time and when I'm ready. Can we just leave it at that?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her gently again.

……………………………………………………………

Would you say that being in a relationship for around two months at the young age of 17 is an accomplishment? Well, for Gabriella she thought it was a very large accomplishment. Especially seeing as she'd been keeping her relationship secret between two _very _different schools.

"Hey Gabz!" Andie called from the end of the hall. Gabriella turned and smiled.

"Hey Andie, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing," Andie giggled. These were the times when Gabriella was grateful and happy for Andie being her friend. And these only happened about once a month…if that. Most of the time, Andie was simply stated a bitch. But, times like these she was simply Andrea. (Of course…never say that to her face!)

Gabriella and Andie linked arms as they walked into their homeroom class with the very nice, Mr Keene.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning Mr Keene!" both girls giggled in unison.

"You're early this morning…everything ok?" Gabriella smiled at Mr Keene's worry. Normally they were completely late to class and today they were nearly 10 minutes early.

"Everything's fine sir. We're just excited that tonight is the Christmas Party!" Gabriella said. Mr Keene nodded. **(A/N- if the times don't go sorry just go with it ok?)**

"The Christmas Party Gabz? You can't be serious!" Andie whispered to Gabriella as they took their seats.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked grinning at the text she had just received.

"First of all it's a stupid ball masquerade thing, second it's another stupid district event! Where that crummy East High will be at!" Gabriella continued to smile at her cell. "Are you even listening to me?" Gabriella nodded as she still continued to look at her cell. "Urghh fine!" Andie sighed as she too began playing with her own cell phone.

Gabriella began quickly typing a reply to Troy's text.

**Hey baby, I miss you. You're definitely going tonight right? Coz…I was thinking as we'll be in masks, we could totally make out and no one would ever know! How cool would that be? Anyway, shall I pick you up? Nah, just kidding. Even though I would love to. Love you lots babe, tb! Troy xox.**

Gabriella giggled at how cute and stupid he could be when he wanted to be. She replied quickly before the bell rang for homeroom to begin.

_You're an idiot! I miss you too though! A lot! I am going tonight…I can't wait! The making out thing sounds great! I love you too…but, how will I be able to tell it's you? Lyl! _

Gabriella sighed as she popped her cell back into her pocket. Five more minutes and everyone else would arrive for homeroom and she knew Troy wouldn't be texting her back just yet seeing as he had Darbus and there homeroom began around 10minutes ago.

…………………………………………………………………

"We're definitely getting ready round yours right Gabz?" Andie asked as they sat at lunch.

"Yes! But, no one can sleep around tonight though sorry guys." Gabriella stated. Marie, Alex and Andie all nodded. They were Gabriella's most close friends at West High. Just then, Brett and his _cronies_ slumped into the spare seats around the girls table.

"So Gabz, you're obviously coming to the party with me right?" Brett asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He smirked as she shivered in his grasp.

"Hell no! Just fuck off Brett!" everyone gasped. Gabriella hardly ever swore and she definitely never did at Brett. He wasn't what you'd call scared of the whole 'hitting girls is wrong thing.' In other words, he'd hit and hit and not care at all.

Gabriella stormed out of the cafeteria and ran into the bathroom. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror her phone suddenly rung. She wiped away any tears that might have fallen and reached into her pocket.

**Hey, you ok? I hope you are…for some reason I have a feeling you're not. Anyway, you'll know it's me coz I'll be carrying a red rose…for a very special girl. But, in case I forget (which I probably will) what are you planning on wearing? Coz, like all the guys will be wearing tuxes. (GROAN) anyway, Tb. Lyl.**

Gabriella immediately replied.

_I'm fine but, I think I need to tell you what happened. So, can you come over tonight? Mom's out of town. I'll be wearing a deep purple strapless gown with a matching purple glittered mask. I bet you'll look really hot! I love you. Brie xox. _

Gabriella sent the text and quickly made her way to her next class. She couldn't wait until she was in Troy's arms once again.

………………………………………………………………

Troy was worried. He knew something had happened at school to Gabriella otherwise she wouldn't suddenly come out with the fact she wanted to tell him what had happened.

"Troy? Troy?" Chad nudged his friend.

"Sorry, I'm just worried…" Chad nodded his head. He knew that when Troy was nervous or worried; which barely ever happened, that he should leave him to it.

"She's fine…she just needs to see you that's all." Taylor whispered as she walked past. Troy smiled gratefully at her. He couldn't wait for tonight.

…………………………………………………………

Gabriella looked in the mirror for the thousandth time. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for Troy. Her hair was natural but a purple flower was clipping one side of it back. Her make up; barely visible because of her mask was gently grazed across her eyelids. Her dress hugged her every curve and she wore gentle purple strappy sandals with a small heel.

"Wow, you look beautiful Gabz! Brett won't be able to resist!" Andie exclaimed as she too admired Gabriella's reflection. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Girls! Sam's here to take you!" Gabriella's mom called.

"Coming!" Gabriella shouted back. "Ready girls?" she asked grinning.

"Hell yeh!" the girls chorused. One by one they walked down the stairs and to the party!

…………………………………………………………

Troy wondered the party. He had his rose carefully placed in his pocket and the petals were gently leaning over the top. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, shaking off the girls who were trying to 'grind' with him.

Gabriella slowly walked into the hall. The dance had been going on for a good hour now and the dance floor was full. Gabriella silently groaned at all the guys that were there and with there masks on, they all looked the same.

_This is could be difficult._ She thought.

"Gabz…me and Sam are gonna go dance that ok?" Andie asked. She didn't want to leave Gabriella on her own.

"That's fine. Have fun…we'll talk later!" Gabriella hugged her best friend and began wondering.

Troy's eyes flashed the floor. He turned his gaze to the left then the right. Then, standing right in front of him stood a vision in purple. She may have only had her back to him but, he could tell it was Gabriella. He chuckled slightly at seeing her stand there, fingers to her lips and her head slightly turning back and forth.

Troy slowly began walking towards her. Once behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist. As soon as he did that she flinched. Troy pondered over this for a second before whispering in her ear.

"Shh, it's ok. It's me."

She turned in his arms and immediately pressed her lips to his.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too. Wanna go dance?" he asked before kissing her lightly again.

She nodded and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. She leant her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close; his arms encasing her waist.

"Hmm," she sighed. "You're definitely coming round after right? Driving me home?" she whispered.

"Of course." He gently kissed her head.

Troy raised his head when he heard someone clear there throat behind him. After the second time both Gabriella and Troy turned to face the person. But, as soon as Troy turned completely a fist met with his jaw…sending him to the ground…

**Ooo! What do you think?**

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! It made me feel quite bad and I'm sorry if this is crap I just wanted to update for you!**

**Anyway, R&R!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**First off thanks to everyone who reviews and such! It's simply awesome!**

**So, this chapter is going to have a little drama I think…**

**Last time…someone punched Troy. (Can you imagine what he'd look like with a broken nose? More hot? Less hot? More distinguished? Ignore me…everyone else does…)**

Troy slammed into Gabriella behind him who screamed from shock. He rubbed his nose before turning to her and asking if she as alright. She nodded, and then he turned to the 'puncher'.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked gentlemanly. Girls around them giggled as Gabriella rolled her eyes at them.

"Yes you can." The guy said. Troy nodded for him to continue but, instead all he received was another punch. This time in his jaw. Troy stumbled back and shook his head; gently touching his jaw.

"Wow, good punch." Troy said quite shocked.

"I know, and I have more coming if you don't get your hands off that dark haired beauty." The guy looked behind Gabriella who was very shocked to say the least.

"Have you been punched? Because if you haven't noticed my hands are not actually on her," Troy said matter-of-factly with a tinge of sarcasm.

The guy clenched his fist once again. But, Troy beat him to it. The guy stumbled back a few steps and held his bleeding nose.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted. Troy removed his mask and everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhed'. A few girls giggled but, Gabriella thought this could be a bad thing. If people were to work out that Troy was with Gabriella then they would soon realize something was up between them; she bit her lip.

"Well surprise bloody surprise. Quite obviously it would be Troy Bolton messing with our girls!" the guy bellowed. Troy gulped slightly. It was Brett. Pretty quickly the entire West High basketball team appeared next to Brett. Troy backed back a few steps. "Scared Bolton?" Brett mocked.

"No…but if I was you. I'd be shaking." Troy mocked back.

"Why's that?" Brett asked looking between his team.

"Because, my team is larger and stronger." Troy hissed. Just then, the East High team appeared next to Troy. This time Brett was the one that gulped.

"What have you got to say Bolton about dancing with my girl?" Brett asked stepping forward.

"I just saw a hot girl standing on her own so, I offered her a dance. If I had known it was your trailer trash I would have left it well alone. It's not even worth my trouble." Troy said back. He glanced around at Gabriella and looked at her sincerely. She knew what he was doing but, it still hurt.

"How dare you say she's trailer trash?! She's the fucking hottest girl in bloody Albuquerque!" Brett took a few more steps forward.

Gabriella was quite shocked and slightly embarrassed by what Brett had said about her. Even though she hated him. Troy also stepped forward. They glared at one another; both full of hate for the other one.

"Stop this right this instant!" a shrill voice shouted over the crowd. "Step away Bolton!"

Troy did as he was told and stepped back to his East High team.

"And you Brett! Back up!" Brett also did as he was told. "Well done boys, you just ruined everyone else's fun. The party is over! Everyone make your way home…now!" shouted Miss Darbus. Everyone groaned but made there way to their cars.

……………………………………………………………

Gabriella sat in her room, still in her dress. She couldn't believe what had happened at the party. What Troy had said at the party…?

She turned quickly when she heard a low tapping sound. She slowly and solemnly walked to her balcony windows and opened them wide enough for him to walk in. He walked in excitedly.

"Well that was quite an amazing party!" He exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug. "Umm, you're not hugging me back." He pulled away from her and looked at her quizzically.

Gabriella sighed as she sat on her bed; the opposite side so her back was facing Troy. Troy also sighed when he registered what she was upset about. He moved around the bed and sat next to her; wrapping a secure arm around her shoulders. She leant her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it," Troy whispered into her hair.

"I know. It's not just that. It's everything. I want to tell everyone exactly what it is I feel about you but, I can't. Coz we'll both get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt. Everything is so annoying. It wouldn't matter if we were dating and the schools like each other but no! Our schools hate each other, they despise each other!"

Troy chuckled and she giggled along with him. "I know baby, I completely understand. So, you're not mad about what I said?"

Gabriella smiled and pecked his cheek. "Nope."

"Good but, I'm sorry anyway. I guess we were lucky really weren't we?" he chuckled and Gabriella nodded. She lied flat on her bed and pulled Troy down next to her. She wrapped one leg around his waist and placed her head gently on his chest. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her; his fingers gently grazing her arm. "Umm, you said you wanted to tell Me." he stated.

Gabriella nodded and moved closer to him. Her head now in the nape of his neck. He shivered as her warm breath blew against his neck.

"Well, we walked out. I felt so bad because I saw your face as I kissed him. I honestly don't know why I did it and I'm sorry; really sorry." He nodded and kissed her temple. "He walked me to his car…"

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat in Brett's car very uncomfortably. She was so angry and shocked at herself. __**Why the hell did I just kiss that creep? Poor Troy.**__ She sighed as her head tried to contemplate what she had just done and what was about to come. If anything was about to. _

_Brett smiled down at her slouching form and she tried her best to return one. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on her fingertips. _

"_I knew you would come to me eventually." He smirked and Gabriella almost puked then and there. She wondered how big headed a person could actually get. Everyone said that Troy was big-headed but, to Gabriella, his friends and family he was the most down to Earth person you could ever meet. And that was another thing that Gabriella loved about him. _

_Gabriella thought about Troy and how much pain he would be in right now…if any. She shuddered when Brett winked at her. When Troy winked at her, her heart fluttered and she felt herself blush. With Brett it was the complete opposite. _

"_So, your house. Your mom's not home?" _

"_No," she stuttered. He grinned and placed his rough hand on her thigh, she shuddered but, he thought she shivered. _

"_Well, here we are." He smirked again as he pulled his car up to the curb right outside the house. "Come on then." His smirk turned into a grin. Gabriella gulped quietly and with shaking hands she opened the door. _

_Gabriella and Brett slowly walked to the door; Gabriella's hands very slowly found the doorknob and she turned it. Brett walked in and nodded. _

"_Nice place. Not as big as mine, obviously but, adequate." Gabriella was confused. _

"_Adequate?"_

"_For the activities I'm sure we will soon be participating in."_

_Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and she gulped once again. She was scared. Beyond scared and it was her fault she was in this situation. Because of her stupidity. _

"_So, which one's your room?" he asked pointing upstairs and raising his eyebrows. _

"_You know what? I just remembered, my mom will actually be home early today. So, you had better go," she spun on her heel and opened the door. _

"_Ha, I don't think so Gabi. Look, I know you're nervous and you were saving yourself for me but, I'm here and willing baby. Come on, for once I'll be gentle."_

_Gabriella shuddered. He honestly thought that he would be the first person she would sleep with. __**How big-headed? **_

"_Now let's go. If you won't tell me where your bedroom is, we can always just do it on the couch. It's more of a turn on." He smirked and grabbed her hand. She was surprised his didn't slip right out with the amount she was sweating because of her nerves._

"_No." she whispered tears coming to her eyes. _

"_What did you just say?" he asked rounding on her. She stepped back scared of him. _

"_I said no. I want you to leave!" Gabriella found the courage to open the door. _

"_You really are pathetic you know that Montez?" _

_He walked towards her and slammed her against the wall next to the open door. "You cannot invite someone back to your home for sex and not put out! If you won't put out Montez maybe I'll just take it!" he pushed his lips on her neck and Gabriella tried to push him away. _

"_I did not invite you for sex! I'm not one of those sluts you always shack up with! Now get the fuck out of my house!" she screamed. He raised his head and looked at her shocked. Before he could say anything Gabriella kneed him where it hurts the most and pushed him out of the door. She slammed the door behind him and locked it. _

_She peaked through the window curtain on the door to see him storm (as best as he could because of the throbbing pain between his legs) into his car and drive off. Gabriella sighed as she fell down the door with her back to it. She landed in a heap on the floor; tears cascading down her cheeks…_

"And then I drove to the party," she sighed as she tried to wipe away her tears but, more always fell. Troy looked at the young woman in front of him, the woman he loved, and he couldn't stand the pain and turmoil she was in. and it was all to prove something to him. He felt sick.

"Brie, I'm not sure what to say but, I love you and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He pulled her towards him and hugged her body close to his.

"I love you too." She whispered. She snuggled close into his chest and slowly calmed down and ceased crying.

"He definitely didn't touch you right?" Troy asked after a while of silence. "Coz, if he did I will rip him apart with my own hands and beat him to a pulp and stand on him and do everything in my power to stop him breathing." Gabriella giggled at his ramblings.

"He didn't touch me. If he did, I would have told you right away. I promise." Troy smiled and kissed her head.

After a while, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

………………………………………………………

Troy's mind whirred with thoughts that night. Mainly the fact that how had this guy, this guy whom he hated, treat a girl so disrespectfully and then go back to be 'friends' with her. Troy knew Gabriella and Brett were never friends and never got along but, what Brett did to Gabriella and probably a numerous number of other young naïve girls, is so demoralising. So, wrong.

It is not something you do to people.

Troy looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and gently stroked her arm. He couldn't quite put his finger on what she did to him but, he liked it a lot. He smiled as she snuggled even closer into him. One thing he did know was that he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I don't actually mind it but, I'm still not like 100 sure. I'm not even 50 sure.**

**Anyway R&R!!!**


	9. Important Authors Note

**OMG! **

**Slap me, kick me, do what you want to me!**

**It's coz I suck!**

**I'm so sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything and I literally hate myself for that!**

**I've been so busy coz I've had a show recently so every night I had to go to rehearsals & I've had my c/work and h/work. **

**But, that is not an excuse! I suck!**

**Seriously shout abuse at me! or I'll shout it at myself. **

**But, I will try and update my stories by next week, if I can't it is half term next week! So, I will have at least 5 days (going to see HSM the show! & Step Up 2!) **

**I'm soooo sorry! Just please don't lose faith in my stories, I promise they will get updated!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools**

**And she updates!!! Lol**

**I'm totally on a high after watching HSM the show! It totally rocked. (Troy weren't as hot as the REAL Troy though!) **

**Who could be?**

**So, I'm halfway through the last Chapter of Hellos to Goodbyes etc. I'm going to look at Dilemma tomorrow and do that. And hopefully do the second chapter of my Four Brothers story. And I'm working on a one-shot called Let Me Hold You which is mature themed lol and a songfic to Rasqual Flatts- What Hurts The Most. **

It must have been early seeing as the sun had still not risen fully. He looked through the gap in his blue curtains as the sun slowly rose; turning the sky pink. He smiled a small smile as the sun continued to rise. His mind whirred with thoughts; mainly being that he would have to return back to school today after the Christmas Holidays. He groaned as his alarm went off.

He flung his hand around on his best side table until he found the off button. He layed back down and sighed. He wasn't bothered that he was going back to school it was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Gabriella as much. He had loved their evenings together and it was nearly every evening but now, basketball practice would be every evening. Every day. Every weekend.

"Stupid Championship." He muttered. He closed his eyes again thinking about all the practices he would have to endure over the next two weeks. Then his mind rendered something. He opened his eyes and opened them wide.

The championship. The championship that was in two weeks on Friday. The championship that was against WEST HIGH. Gabriella's school.

He wouldn't be able to celebrate with her at the end of the game. He wouldn't be able to dedicate the final basket to her; if he got to shoot it. He hated the fact that he was being big-headed over the fact he was saying that his team would get to celebrate the win. He knew it was true that East would win. West high really did…suck but, he hated being big-headed.

"Troy! Move your ass! I'll drive you up to school so; we can have one on one practice!" Coach Bolton shouted up the stairs. Troy groaned and sighed once again.

He didn't want to get up and get dressed quicker than he really needed to. Especially just to play extra basketball. He wasn't hypocritical or anything though, he did love basketball a lot but, this time of year and any other important games he just wanted to relax. He didn't want to spend all his spare time playing it, gym classes playing it, free periods playing it, after school, before school. Nearly every minute of the day was dedicated to playing it. He also knew that Chad would soon be saying that they skip lunch to practice.

"Damned basketball!" he muttered as he stood up, grabbed a clean pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt.

Troy solemnly walked towards homeroom at the beginning of the day. His dad had really pushed him at early morning workout…too hard. He ached all over and it was only his first practice of the day and he knew there was at least three maybe four more to come.

"Hey captain! Didn't see you this morning!" Chad exclaimed as he bounced into the classroom followed by the rest of their class mates.

"Basketball," Troy moaned as his head hit his desk with a loud thump.

"Bolton! Wake up!" the shrill voice rang in his ears like Sharpay's voice when Hollister had a sale. His head slowly rose from the table.

"Troy, are you ok?" Sharpay whispered leaning over his desk slightly. Troy smiled in response. He always liked it when Sharpay's soft side showed through.

"Today, during free period will be the chance for you to broaden your creative spirit with the Winter Musicale auditions. Or according to Coach Bolton," she basically hissed his name. "The basketball team must and I repeat must show up for workout in that smelly theatre you boys tend to play in. you must show up!" her voice rise to an even higher tone. Troy rubbed his temples.

_Free period workout? That means at least four basketball practices today! _

Gabriella smiled as she walked into homeroom with no thoughts what so ever on her mind. Well, unless you count a blue eyed, darkish haired boy but, that was a secret.

"Good morning class," Mr Keene smiled as he sat at his desk. "I have a few notices to give to you all. First being the championship game is in two weeks on Friday and there will be a practice at free period today. Second of all the schools winter musical auditions will take place at free period today. Don't worry about singing there's only a few songs this year. I know none of you will turn up but, it would be nice." Mr Keene smiled hopefully and Gabriella smiled to herself. She thought that she would audition. She had always loved to sing and even if her friends didn't agree she was going to do it…for her.

At the end of homeroom Gabriella made her way to her locker to take out some books she would need that morning. Her smiled fell when she opened her locker and found that no pictures were on the inside of the door. She wished she could put a picture of her and Troy up but, she couldn't. Besides they had never really gone anywhere where pictures could be taken.

"What's with you this morning? One minute you're all smiles and everyone's scared because of that and then the next you're all frowny." Andie said as she leant against the locker that was located next to Gabriella's.

"Just thinking." Gabriella whispered as she closed her locker.

"About?" Andie asked as they began walking down the hall.

"How I'm going to audition for the winter musical." She smiled again as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"You've got to be kidding! The musical?" Andie looked at Gabriella in disbelief.

"I've got Chem, I'll see you later." and with that Gabriella turned down the hall to her left leaving Andie standing there shocked.

Once the class had begun and everyone was doing there work Gabriella thought it was time to check her phone. She pulled it out and opened the message.

**Hey Brie. I'm rly missin u. I hav news…da championship is in 2 wks n I hav a lot of practice 2 do. Wich means I'm gna struggle finding time 2 spend wiv my fav girl bt, I'll sneak out if I hav 2. jus so I can c u. I'll call u 2nite bt itll b l8. tht ok? Tb lyl Troy.**

Gabriella smiled slightly. She was sad that they couldn't spend as much time as they would have been able to but, a simple text saying that he would basically prefer to see her made her smile more. Simple things like him putting 'lyl' at the end of their texts made her feel all giddy inside. She quickly looked around and saw that the teacher was reading something at his desk and everyone else was still working so, she text him back.

_I rly miss u 2 Troy. I understand, basketball's important. I'll b w8in 4 ur call n I no I won't b asleep til I hear ur voice. gess wt. I'm gna try out 4 r winter musical at 3 period 2day. Do u think I shud? Is it a gd idea? Luv u lots…Brie. Tb! Xox. _

Gabriella sighed as she put her cell back into her pocket. She really did miss him.

Troy fell onto his bed once he got home. He was sweating and panting heavily because of the rough practice his father had just put the team through. He was right in thinking he would have to endure four practices that day. Heck, even on the way home his dad asked whether he was up for a one on one game on their court. Troy obviously refused saying he had homework and such; his dad nodded in understanding but, Troy could've sworn he saw anger in his eyes. As if Troy shouldn't be getting any homework seeing as they were weeks away from their biggest game.

He slowly stood up and grabbed a clean towel his mom had thrown into his room. He walked towards his bathroom and turned on the taps. The bathroom soon steamed up from the heat of the water and Troy stepped into the shower. Loving the feel of the warm water hitting his aching body.

It was nearly 11pm by the time Troy was out of the shower and towel drying his hair. He sighed with the fact he must have played nearly six hours of basketball today. He layed down on his bed; still dressed in only a towel and grabbed his cell from his jeans pocket. He sighed as he looked at the time once more before hitting speed dial one.

"_Hello?" _Troy smiled at the yawn she tried to recover from.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"_Troy! It's so wonderful to hear your voice." _she sighed and Troy smiled hearing the sleepiness gone from her voice. He liked the fact he could do that to her. _"Did you just get home?" _

"Nah, been home about 20 minutes. I just wanted to have a shower before I called but I'm too tired to get dressed." He smirked.

"_Oh really?" _He could even picture her eyebrows rising.

"Yes really. So tell me, how'd the audition go?"

"_I think it went well. Everyone was really quiet after I had finished singing then the crowd like erupted into cheers. Not that there was many people there or anything. In fact, there was two 5 people but they all clapped and made those wooping sounds." _

Troy chuckled. "I bet you were awesome. I would have loved to see you. I'll come to see you in the play; coz you'll get the lead…of course, I'll be in disguise."

It was Gabriella's turn to giggle at this. _"I won't get the lead."_

"Pssh. You'll get it hands down. Your teacher loves you and you're awesome."

"_You've never heard me sing…"_

"Well, with your speaking voice as angelic as it is, I'm sure your singing voice is just as good."

She whistled before saying, _"Cheesy aren't you?" _

"Admit you love It." he said cockily. He glanced over at the clock again and saw it was closing in to 11.30. "Listen babe, it's late and I want you to get some sleep and I'm exhausted. So, night sweetheart."

"_Ok then. I'll call you tomorrow. At lunch? Is that ok?" _

"That's fine. I'll say it's my mom or something."

"_Ok then, love you. Goodnight."_

"Sweet dreams. Love you too."

Troy hung up his phone and placed it on the table. He groaned again as he felt his muscles too stiff to move. He pulled the covers over not caring that he was still only in a towel and he soon fell asleep dreaming of that one dark haired and dark eyed beauty.

**A load of drabble I know. A small amount of Troyella fluff. I just wanted to update for you all. Sorry, if it sucked. I think next chap will be a few days before the big game. **

**I'll try to update when I can. **

**R&R plz!!!**

**Also, if you couldn't understand the text messages here's what they should say lol. **

**Hey Brie. I'm really missing you. I have news…the championship is in two weeks and I have a lot of practice to do. Which means I'm going to struggle finding time to spend with my favourite girl but, I'll sneak out if I have to. Just so I can see you. I'll call you tonight but it'll be late. That ok? Tb love you lots Troy.**

_I really miss you to Troy. I understand, basketball's important. I'll be waiting for your call and I know I won't be asleep until I hear your voice. Guess what. I'm going to try out for our winter musical at free period today. Do you think I should? Is it a good idea? Luv u lots…Brie. Tb! Xox- hugs and kisses. _


	11. Chapter 10

Umm…I apologise profusely for the really long wait

**Umm…I apologise profusely for the really long wait. I'm so ashamed lol. So, this chapter will be quite long. It will start from around the time the last chappie ended (2 weeks before the championship) and finish at the start of the game (maybe lol). **

**I've been so busy and I haven't quite been in a HSM mood. (shocking I know) but, it's actually been annoying me for the passed few days before Disney Channel keep playing it over and over and over and I need something other than Zac. (The obsession was getting too much!;))**

**But, here it is…I hope its good enough for the long wait! There's going to be a lot of Troy's thoughts in this chappie so that's gonna take the main use of the italics. Lol. **

**(Thanks for all the positive reviews and stuff!)**

_One week. One more week and it's over. Well, not over but the important stuff is…thank God! _

"Troy! Troy!" Troy's head shot up at the sound of his voice being called. "Are you ok?"

Troy turned to the left and saw Ryan Evans standing there. "Err yeah thanks, just a bit tired. Been a busy week."

"Yeah, obviously."

The two boys looked around them.

_This is awkward. Why is it always awkward between me and Ryan? I get on fine with Sharpay. It's never like this when with the group. Maybe, it's just him…_

"Why is there always silence?" Troy looked at Ryan.

"Is there? I hadn't noticed." Ryan chuckled sarcastically. Troy chuckled back. "Are you sure you're alright? First off, you're in the auditorium- I didn't even think you knew we had an auditorium, let alone knowing where it was and secondly- you're asleep, lying out on three chairs." Ryan smiled as he sat down on a chair in front of Troy. He turned around to face him.

"Basketball…it's getting too much for me to handle. There are so many other things I'd rather do!" Troy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"And those things have to do with Gabriella Montez?" Troy's eyes widened and his head snapped up again to look at Ryan. Ryan chuckled. "It's ok. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Troy continued to look at Ryan like he had three heads. _Ryan, a guy I have never really talked to all my life and yet he's been in friendship group since preschool is not going to tell the school about my secret relationship with a girl from West. How the hell does that make sense? Seriously? He wants something. What can I give him? Apart from giving him my instant popularity; making him the new Troy. Whoa, this is confusing. And it's making my head hurt even more, besides why would the school want Ryan 'Jazz Hands' Evans over Troy 'Hottie Basketball Boy' Bolton. Why is he looking at me funny? It's coz I've been talking to myself for the past like three minutes!_

"You ok?" Ryan asked once again rather awkwardly.

"Fine. How did you find out?" Troy asked a little scared that Ryan was actually some creepy pervert who was actually in love with him and wanted a little more than friendship. Troy shuddered at the thought.

"You should really try to stop talking in your sleep." He chuckled as he walked out of the auditorium.

Troy slammed his head on the back of the chair in front of him. "Stupid stupid stupid Troy!" he shouted at himself.

Gabriella groaned. She was in another rehearsal for the winter musical. And once again the boy who was playing her 'love interest' was getting his lines completely wrong and was falling over every prop that was on the stage.

"Oh come on!" Gabriella shouted. The auditorium went quiet because of her sudden outburst. She gulped as Richard; the idiot boy (her nickname for him) glared at her.

"I'm gonna go," she basically whispered before running off stage and out the back doors.

"Going fun?" Andie asked as she bumped into Gabriella in the hall.

"I'm going to kill him! It's always the same line over and over again! It's not hard! Seriously how hard is it to say- 'You need to make your own decisions! Don't follow her rules!' then run around the table and grab hold of my arms? How hard is that?!"

"You need to make your own decisions! Don't follow her rules!"

Gabriella turned and glared at the guy who was mocking her. He stood almost a foot above her (like Troy) but was no where near as 'hot'.

"Brett! You are a twat! Go away! Leave me alone! Go practice your free throws, everyone knows you need to!" Gabriella hissed. Brett just laughed and walked away. "What do I have to do prove to him that I hate him? Despise him? Want him to get out of my life for ever?!"

"Whoa…Gabriella's bitchy side comes out. That's really horrible Brie, even for you about him."

"He just urghh! He aggravates me so much!" Gabriella threw her arms into the air for dramatic effect.

"Ok…I get it. Come on, how about a girls evening at mine? We'll have popcorn!" Andie pouted and made her eyes into puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," Gabriella giggled as Andie punched the air in triumph.

"Troy! Troy!"

Troy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Dad? Why are you in my room?" Troy slowly sat up.

"It's not your room Troy. We're in the locker rooms. You fell asleep."

"Oh…oh!" Troy suddenly jumped up realising what his father had just said.

"Yes oh! Troy! What the hell has gotten in to you! Our biggest game of the season is in less than a week and you're snoozing during practice! This is your senior year! You need to play your best to get our scholarship! Troy, come on!" Coach Jack Bolton's face was a very deep shade of red when he had finished his little 'pep' talk.

_Our scholarship?_

"I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again, I promise." Troy said as he pulled on his practice uniform.

"It had better not Troy! You can stay behind after practice!" And with that Coach Bolton left the changing rooms.

_Great! Super! Just what I want! Another extra hour of basketball! I doubt I'll even have enough time to call Brie tonight. I miss her so bad! I haven't seen her in a week! It's really getting ridiculous now._

"TROY!"

Troy jumped at the sound of the very loud boom that was his father's voice.

**Troy? I don't wanna sound like the obsessive gf but, I haven't heard from you in two days now…I'm worried about you. Please call me or text back. I know it's been really rough for you recently with bball and all but please…just one text saying I love you will suffice for now. Love you…Brie xox**

Gabriella flipped her phone shut and placed it in her pocket. She knew Troy's reputation so to say she was worried about him straying was an understatement. She hadn't heard from him in two days now and before that all it was was the odd rushed text.

"Brie, you ok?" Andie asked from her seat on her double bed.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Umm Ands…can we take a rain check please?" Andie nodded and walked towards her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella.

"You promise me you're ok? No secrets? Nothing? You're my best friend Gabz and I worry about you." Gabriella smiled at Andie's worry. This was her best friend in the way she likes best.

"Promise." She gulped. She hated lying to Andie but, she could never find out about her and Troy. She'd go crazy more than Brett would.

Gabriella slowly walked home. It would only take her ten minutes if she walked through the park but, there was like an invisible lasso pulling her to the path that went around the park. The path that also led around a certain boy's house. She watched the path as she walked along it; almost mesmerized by the grey stones meshed together. After five minutes she found the road that led to _his. _She walked down it…slower than she's ever walked. She glanced upwards and saw him get out of his car. Gabriella saw that he looked awful, his hair was dishevelled and his clothes weren't holding onto his body the way they usually did. Normally, they were tight fitting; showing off his muscles but, today they were baggy and basically thrown on. She could have sworn his sweater was on backwards.

He slowly got his bag out of the trunk and she saw him cringe. She was gradually getting closer when she saw him drop all his things and grown as he bent down to pick them up.

"Troy!" she shouted as she ran towards him to help. He looked up and she immediately saw the grin form on his face- she also saw the very large bags under his eyes.

"Brie," he whispered as she bent down and picked up his gym bag for him. "Thanks. What are you doing here?" he asked when she was standing facing him again.

"I was walking home from Andie's and fancied a detour." His grin was contagious and she couldn't help but catch it.

"I've missed you baby. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, its just basketball it's been so, so busy and I've been so tired when I've got home." She giggled as he rambled.

"Troy, it's ok." She looked left and right before quickly pecking him on the lips. "I've missed you too."

"I've been meaning to call or at lest reply to your texts but, every time I find a minute to spare Dad's all, if you're not doing anything go outside and practice. So I have too."

"Troy, you look drained out. You can't carry on like this. You could hurt yourself." She gently placed her hand on the side of his cheek.

"I know. Look, I don't wanna say this but, you'd better go. My dad will be home any minute." Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy's eyes suddenly downcast.

"It's ok. I'll see you around. If I don't see you soon I'll see you at the game. I'll be rooting for you, you know? Just secretly." She giggled.

"Man do I love you." He whispered. His voice serious and deep.

"I love you too." She quickly pecked him on the lips again and began walking towards her road. Troy instantly missed her lips on his own.

Game day.

_Last day, then you can relax Troy. Relax! Haven't heard that word in such a long time. _

Troy sat up from home room when the bell rang. He missed Gabriella quite a lot. The last time he saw her was when he'd dropped all his stuff. He wondered how he would make it through the day let alone the game. He ached all over. The muscles in his legs were superbly tight and made it rather painful to walk. Chad was his usual burst of energy which didn't help Troy feel any better.

The only good thing about today was the fact they have no basketball practice. They only had to warm up well before the game started.

"Good luck Troy!"

"Go Troy!"

"You go B-ball dude!"

"Looking Hot today Bolton!"

"Bolton to take us to victory!"

Every where he went he was sent these stupid remarks. It was as if he was the only player on the team. Everything was on his shoulders and if they lost…everyone would hate him. But, Gabriella. She could never hate him unless he was an idiot which he was sure would happen again eventually.

"Game- 4hours!" Chad shouted down the hall as Troy walked away.

"Come on Gabriella, crack a smile! It's game day! The day we beat East!" Andie jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm nervous for the school, that's all. East are really good!"

"So are we!" Andie said as she slammed her locker shut.

"We wish," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"You know, the after party will be awesome. We're going right?"

"I'll have to think about it. Mom's away so she likes me to be home at a reasonable hour and call her and stuff. You know that." Gabriella said as she stood outside her AP English class. "See you later."

Andie watched as Gabriella walked into her classroom. She knew that Gabriella had been acting weird lately and not telling her something important. She had to find out what it was…

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, students and teachers, to what is the biggest game of the season! East High against West High. It'll be a game to remember!"

Gabriella sneered her nose up at the commentator. "Smart ass," she muttered.

"And welcome, our East High Wildcats!" cheers erupted the stadium. Apart from the boos from one side of the gym. Gabriella couldn't help herself grinning when Troy led his team onto the court. She saw he still looked extremely tired but, at least he was smiling.

_Just breathe through the pain. Breathe through the pain. Omg! I can't bloody breathe. The game hasn't even started and I can't breathe. My legs hurt! _

"Come on Captain! We got this!" Chad exclaimed as he patted Troy on the back.

_That hurt._

"Three minutes to Game Time!" The commentator bellowed.

_Fuck! Water! Need water! How the hell am I going to survive this?! _

Troy's eyes began searching through the crowd. At last they found her. Their eyes locked and he knew she knew he was pleading to take it all away.

Gabriella felt tears prick at her eyes when she saw his pleading eyes. Pleading for her to take away the game, the tiredness and pain.

_Brie…please! Oh shit! I can't do this! Fuck!_

"Teams in their places! Let's get this game going!"

_Wow, the room's spinning. This is a new feature. Wait, that's not the room. My legs feel like lead. Chad's looking at me funny. Whoa, he's rather blurry. Oh God…I feel sick. Why are my eyes going funny? Help help! Dizzy…really dizzy. Holy shit…_

"Oh my God! Troy Bolton has collapsed! Troy Bolton has collapsed!"

Gabriella jumped up. Worry evident in her features. She saw Troy in the middle of a huddle, his eyes closed; looking asleep.

Taylor found Gabriella's eyes. Taylor's looked as wide as Gabriella's felt.

"He's unconscious everyone! Troy Bolton is unconscious! Emergency services are on their way!"

Gabriella couldn't breathe. It was all too much. She saw the panic on Troy's fathers face. This couldn't be happening.

"And they're giving CPR!"

**Dum dum dum…**

**Worth the wait? Gosh I hope so.**

**Is Troy ok?**

**CPR?!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and sticking with this…**

**MuchLove**

**Katie**

**X**


	12. Chapter 11

Quick Update

**Quick Update! Woo! Lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Love You All**

"_He's unconscious everyone! Troy Bolton is unconscious! Emergency services are on their way!" _

_Gabriella couldn't breathe. It was all too much. She saw the panic on Troy's fathers face. This couldn't be happening. _

"_And they're giving CPR!"_

Gabriella's heart must have been racing 100 beats per minute. It felt like it was banging up her chest into her throat. The whole gym was in chaos, kids running around, parents looking for their children and the huddle around Troy was building. Gabriella saw Troy's father…crying. Coach Jack Bolton was crying.

"I guess it's serious." Gabriella heard Andie whisper.

"You guess?!" Gabriella turned angrily to her friends. "They just announced that he was having CPR!"

"Whoa, calm Gabz. We don't know him. He's a jerk. It doesn't matter. It's not like its Brett or anything." Andie scoffed. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat for a moment.

"So…because you don't know him you want him dead?" Gabriella whispered. A few tears falling from her eyes. "I can't believe you."

Gabriella quickly walked away. Pushing past everyone to get to the doors. As she reached the hallway she saw the paramedics heading towards the gym. She felt sick.

Everything around her was a blur. The pain in her chest was unbearable and all she wanted to do was cry. Cry for Troy and cry for the fact that she'd never really know if he was alright. If he went to hospital- she would never be able to visit him. She'd have to wait until he called or texted her and that could be months away…or longer depending on what happened.

Her tears built up even more. She leant against the wall clutching her chest as the tears finally began to fall. She sat against the wall; wondering how long she could stay there without being noticed.

After what felt like hours of sitting in a ball against the wall in a deserted hall the paramedics came running past. Her head raised in hope that Troy was still in the gym; fine. But, the stretcher the paramedics were running with had a teenage boy on it. Troy. She strained her neck to see if he was breathing but, the stretcher was surrounded by people.

…

"Troy Bolton?"

Coach Bolton and his wife Lucie Bolton stood up at the sound of the doctor's voice. "Yes." Coach Bolton's reply was rough and tired.

"I'm sorry for the long wait. If you'd like to follow me I'll give you the news concerning your son." The doctor nodded his head indicating to a room to his left.

Jack and Lucie quickly shared a worried glance before following him.

"Please take a seat." The doctor motioned to the seats in front of his desk. "Now, to Troy. Your son…"

………

"Gabriella? Sweetie?" Maria Montez gently knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Honey? I haven't seen you all day. How was the game?" Maria slowly made her way into Gabriella's bedroom. She frowned when she saw her daughter curled up in a ball. She immediately knew she had been crying because of the large, deep breaths she was taking. She shivered as she made her way further into the room because of the large double balcony doors were wide open.

"Ángel. What is it?" Maria sat next to her daughter. She gently rubbed her daughter's back in soothing circles.

"Mamá," Gabriella breathed out. "It's horrible." She whispered. Maria leant closer to her daughter and lifted her up. She held her in a tight embrace and whispered soothing words in her ear. She waited until Gabriella had ceased crying before talking any more to her. After about half an hour Gabriella's breathing evened out and she stopped crying.

"Ok, now- tell me what happened." Maria said as softly as she could. Gabriella leant her back against the headboard of her bed and held her grey fluffy pillow tightly against her chest. She gazed longingly out of the open balcony windows before turning to her mom.

"I've been seeing this guy. He's wonderful Mamá. The thing is…he doesn't go to West." Maria nodded slightly confused waiting for Gabriella to continue. "He goes to East." Gabriella sighed and Maria nodded in understanding.

"No one knows do they?" Maria asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Only one of his friends knows. She's really nice. We've been keeping it a secret for a while now and we love each other. I really believe I do." Maria smiled slightly. "Today was the championship. And he plays on the East team. His dad's been pushing him really hard and he suddenly collapsed just as the game started. I couldn't go to him mom…and when they said CPR…" Gabriella burst into tears again and Maria felt so bad for her.

"Is he ok?" Maria asked gently, placing her hand on Gabriella's knee.

"I don't know mom. I couldn't see him. I just saw him get carried away into the ambulance." Gabriella's took a deep breath and looked out onto her balcony once again.

"What's his name?"

"Troy…Troy Bolton." Maria smiled. She somehow knew when her daughter was talking that it was him.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go over to the Bolton's tomorrow?" Maria asked. Gabriella's head whipped around.

"I can't mom! His dad is Coach Bolton! He would never let Troy see me- a girl from West. It could never happen. I'll just have to wait until Troy's able to contact Me." she sighed.

"Or…you could call that friend of his you were talking about." Gabriella's mouth slowly formed into a small smile.

"Thanks mom." She said before pulling her mom into a hug.

"That's what I'm here for." Maria Montez stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it but, before she left she turned to face Gabriella. "Just don't get hurt ok?" Gabriella nodded and smiled at her mother. She knew she could always count on her mom.

………

"So, he can go home?" Lucie asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow morning you can take Troy home. He just needs a lot of rest that's all. From what I've seen he's just been pushed too hard these last weeks." Doctor Ross smiled slightly at the worried parents. Lucie stole a quick glance at her husband who looked like he was about to be sick.

"W-why…why did his heart stop then?" Jack stuttered.

"Too much blood flow to the heart can cause it to stop. I'm guessing- because we can't be sure, that as Troy was tired and had lost his energy he was over-working his body to keep it going. Therefore, the blood could have flown around his body too quickly for his heart to handle. Don't worry as soon as the CPR was begun Troy was back. His heart only stopped for about a minute…if that." **(A/N- if all this doctor stuff makes no sense…it's coz I'm basically making it up. I have no idea about any of it lol.)**

"Ok. Thank you. Can we go and see him now?" Lucie asked.

"Of course, if you'd follow me I'll take you to his room." The three adults stood up and walked down the white corridor. "Here it is. He's probably asleep so, try not to wake him. He needs it."

Jack and Lucie nodded before quietly stepping into the beyond white room. Lucie gulped as she saw her young son lying peacefully asleep on the white bed with wires and tubes surrounding him.

"I'm so so sorry son. I…I just wanted you to have the best game possible. Can you ever forgive me?" Jack whispered as a few tears fell down his cheeks and he held onto Troy's hand.

"Of course he won't blame you Jack. Troy loves his game. He'll just enjoy the fact that you'll be waiting on him hand and foot for a while." Both parents chuckled. "He's been acting differently these past few weeks. Do you have any idea why? He's been perkier, happier."

"I think it's a girl." Jack smirked as Lucie raised her eyebrows. "But, I don't think she goes to East." Lucie frowned slightly.

"There's only one other school in the district. He wouldn't go out with a girl from West…would he?"

"I don't think it really matters. They're only schools." Jack smiled at himself. Lucie also smiled at him.

………

Gabriella slowly dialled Taylor's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Taylor, its Gabriella."

"_Oh Hey. I'm so sorry about Troy." _Gabriella smiled slightly at Taylor's concern for her.

"I was just wondering about him actually…"

Gabriella paused waiting for Taylor's response.

"_Oh Coach just called Chad actually." _Gabriella smiled hearing Taylor's perky voice. _"He's coming home tomorrow. He just needs a lot of rest that's all. He said we can go see him tomorrow but, I'm sure he'll call you. If not, I'll make him!" _

Both girls giggled. "Thanks Tay…so he's really ok?"

"_Yes! He'll be back tomorrow but, he'll probably be asleep most of the day. I gotta go…love ya bye!" _

"Bye Taylor. Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

_He's ok!_

**I know it's short but, I wanted to be able to update for you! **

**Back at school tomorrow so, you'll have to wait until the weekend for an update of Dilemma…it might be later. Sorry! I just have to do all my revision and I have to learn a 3min presentation and 60 questions and answers off by heart…in Spanish! So…I have a lot to do.**

**MuchLove**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12

Soz for the wait

**Soz for the wait. Hope you like it )**

_He's ok!_

Troy sighed. He was bored. In fact, bored was an understatement. He was way past being bored; he was spiralling into depression. All he wanted to do was play basketball or simply stand up and walk to the bathroom…by himself!

But no, his parents were waiting on him hand and foot. Normally he wouldn't have minded but now, it was just plain annoying! It wasn't as if he couldn't walk by himself. He could easily manage it. He was fine. He'd slept for basically two days straight after the accident and that's all he needed. He wanted to go back to school for the Monday however, his father put his foot down.

"_Give it a few days…at the very least son. I'm so so sorry!" _

Apologies were all he kept getting from his father. Troy sighed again. It was Friday. A week since he collapsed. A week since he'd seen his friends. His parents had refused his friends entrance into their house last Saturday when they had banged on the door begging to see him. A small, low chuckle escaped his throat as he thought about Chad's tantrum.

"_I'm sorry you guys but, just wait until he's back at school ok? We don't want to bother him. He's very fragile." _

"_Of course Mrs Bolton." Taylor said regretfully. With that said Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Kelsi turned to leave. _

"_You're just gonna let them do that?!" Chad bellowed from the door._

"_Chad, they're his parents." Taylor sighed knowing he'd be like this. _

"_And?" Chad said before turning back to the door. "Lemme me in God damn it! Troy! Troy!" he shouted as he pounded on the door with both fists. Taylor put her hand to her mouth in shock and shook her head. Zeke and Jason both shared a quick glance before briskly walking towards Chad. "Let me in! I'm his best friend! He can't be locked up! He needs friends! Let go of me you idiots!" he shouted at Zeke and Jason as they grabbed hold of his arms. He struggled against them and continued to shout at the closed door as they pulled him backwards; his ankles scratching the pavement as they pulled. "Troy! Troy! I will come and see you man! Get off me! Get the hell off me or so help me I will bite you!"_

_With that said Chad was dropped at Taylor's feet. She glared down at him and he looked up at her innocently. He smiled sweetly at her showing off his brilliantly white teeth. Her glare did not fall._

"_Chad!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Get your ass in that car and sit there quietly! No talking until we're home got it?" he nodded quickly and jumped into the car like a five-year-old obeying his mom before he got severely shouted at. _

_The Bolton's door opened and both Troy's parents stood there bewildered. Taylor turned her head and waved highly embarrassed. _

"_Sorry about that Mrs and Coach Bolton." She smiled at them and they chuckled back. "I'll make sure the air-head doesn't bother Troy until he's back at school. Sorry again. Tell Troy Chad says 'hey dude'. I don't want Chad to think his tantrum was in vain." She smiled again, waved and jumped into the car as the Bolton's shut the door._

_Troy looked at them with wide eyes before his face turned into a large Cheshire cat grin. "That was Chad. He's my best friend." He chuckled still grinning. His parents shook their head at him before walking out of the room. _

Troy's smile fell when he realized it had been one hell of a long week. A long week with Chad's over-excited voice, happy to hear Troy's own voice; therefore, proving to him that Troy was in fact alive and not dead. Then he remembered the other phone calls he had received over the week. A lazy smile formed on his face as he remembered her sweet voice wishing she could have been there for him.

"Gabriella." He whispered.

"What was that son?" Mrs Bolton asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." He quickly said as he turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah nothing. If nothing has to do with that girl you've talking to all week." She said knowingly. She shook her head as she saw Troy shift uncomfortably in his spot on the couch and as his face turned the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Mom!" he whined before turning his attention to the TV; ignoring his mother's smirk.

"Honey," she said gently. He turned to look at her. "If you're going to ignore me by watching the TV, actually turn the TV on before you do." She giggled as she walked out of the room. Leaving Troy even more embarrassed.

…

Gabriella sighed. It was finally Monday and she hadn't seen him in 10days. The phone calls were wonderful but, they weren't seeing him, smiling at him, holding him…kissing him. She sighed dreamily.

"Gabi!" Andie snapped her fingers in front of her best friends face. Gabriella snapped out of her day dream and smiled innocently.

"Sorry, zoned out. What did I miss?" Gabriella asked. She tried to focus but, her mind kept turning back to that tall, dirt-blonde, bright blue eyed boyfriend of hers.

"We were talking about prom."

Gabriella inwardly groaned. She didn't want to think about prom. It was months away. Besides, they would all be able to go with their boyfriends; she couldn't.

"What about it?" she asked.

"The fact that they're joining prom this year." Gabriella noticed Andie's voice had dropped terribly low and she almost hissed it.

"Joining?" Gabriella asked her eyebrows raising slightly. Her friends looked at her for a moment before it dawned on her. They were changing prom into a…district event. "East _and _West?" they nodded and Gabriella tried to stop a large smile forming on her pretty face.

"They're going to ruin our prom!" Melanie whined.

Gabriella nodded falsely with her friends. She didn't think it would ruin prom. She thought it would make prom perfect. She'd be able to go with Troy!

…

Troy slowly slid into his seat at lunch. He put his head on the table and banged it a few times. This caught the attention of the whole group.

"Troy dude, you ok?" Zeke asked tilting his head as he looked at his friend.

"I'm fine." Troy mumbled, forehead still placed against the cold surface that was the table top.

"Obviously you're not Troy." Sharpay said as she filed her nails.

"Girls keep following me everywhere. Asking if I'm ok and everything and I miss Brie." He whined the last bit. Everyone was suddenly quiet and his head snapped up realizing what he just said.

"Brie? Who the hell is Brie?" Chad shouted. The whole cafeteria was silent.

_Oh shit. _

"No one." He told his friends. He turned to look at everyone else. "No one!" they still all continued to be silent and look at him.

"Bull." Taylor said. Troy glared at her. Chad looked at the two confused before it clicked.

"Tay knows?! Tay knows! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?" he asked turning to Troy.

"We'll talk later. I got to go." And with that he jumped up and left. Immediately grabbing his cell as he ran.

"So…who's Brie Tay?" Kelsi asked turning to Taylor once Troy was out of sight. The whole table; excluding Sharpay turned to her too. The lunch room had gone back to their own business.

"Tay!" Chad hissed.

"Guys, it's up to Troy to tell you." They all nodded reluctantly.

"So who's Brie?" Chad whispered to Taylor. She shook her head at him and the group sighed.

"You people are so stupid." Sharpay sung.

"What do you mean babe?" Zeke asked wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"It's obvious who she is." She said as she continued to file her already perfect nails.

"Who?!" Chad leaned over the table. Taylor pulled him back.

"Brie is obviously Gabriella. And by Gabriella I do mean _the _Gabriella. From West. Gabriella Montez." The whole group's mouths fell open. "I'm right aren't I Taylor?" and for the first time since the conversation was brought up Sharpay looked up to see Taylor nodding bewildered. Sharpay smirked.

"Gabriella Montez? She's a fine piece of ass! And Troy gets her?"

"Chad!" Taylor said. He mumbled a sorry before the whole group began talking about her in hushed tones.

…With Troy

"**Brie…I think I made a huge mistake. I need to see you! Meet me at the park please? At the end of the day? Please baby! I love you and I'll say sorry now. Much love. Troy."**

Troy flipped his phone shut as the text message was sent. He leant against the lockers and sighed, rubbing his temples.

…

Gabriella read, re-read and read the text again. She gulped. Something was up but, what?

**Short. I needed to do this for the next chappie which hopefully will be longer. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if it seems rushed it's just I really should be getting ready for tomorrow. Going to Man City! **

**Go Kirkley Girls! Woo!**

**Anyway**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 13

Wow, it's been like a month

**Ok, umm my story Voyage of Dreams will not be completed. I know there's only one chapter but, I just don't have the time and it's proving to be harder than I thought. Sorry to all those people who were reading it! **

**Wow, it's been like two months, maybe more! I'm so sorry! It's just revising for exams, spending as much time with my friends as possible because they're all going to different colleges and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter!!**

_Gabriella read, re-read and read the text again. She gulped. Something was up but, what?_

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on. Troy tried to avoid all his friends at all costs. He didn't want them to be constantly questioning him about Gabriella. He knew he couldn't say anything about her until he spoke to her first; and the time seemed to be going so slowly that he thought that would never happen. He hoped she would understand.

Glancing at the clock he sighed. Only 45minutes until he got to leave school. He shook his head as his friends tried to get his attention but, he placed his head in his hands. He hated this class. Normally he would have liked it but as he was sitting in the middle of a row surrounded by Chad, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi was not his idea of fun at this precise moment in time. Troy glared at Chad has he passed him a note that had Zeke's writing on. He glanced to his left quickly and saw Kelsi sitting next to him with anticipation in her eyes and Jason next to her was leaning over so, he could see Troy perfectly.

Shaking his head, he fingered the note before sighing once again and unfolding the creases.

So…who is she? )

Troy's head started shaking once again. Could they not ask him these kinds of things? Isn't it up to him to tell them stuff? Besides, he knew they knew who she was.

**Leave me alone. **

He flicked it back and saw Chad gasp in shock as he read it. He then saw Chad furiously write on the note.

_:o I can't believe you would say that! We're your best friends and you're not telling us why you're so happy?! That's not fair! _

As Troy read it over he glanced at his best friend. Chad was pleading with him and Troy had to look away.

**I can't right now ok? I will tell you…just wait. **

Chad looked at Troy again and nodded hopefully.

Fifteen minutes.

_He just wants to know Troy. He misses you. He feels as if you aren't telling him anything anymore. _

Troy read over the note from Kelsi a few times. He sighed once again. He nodded at her quickly before ripping a new bit of paper.

**Basketball tomorrow? Just the two of us? I wanna talk to you; like brothers once again. **

Chad grinned broadly and nodded enthusiastically. Troy smiled…two minutes.

………

"So, I think I'm going to get a gold prom dress."

Gabriella glanced at the clock as she pretended to look interested in what her friends were talking about. She also had to try and not looked worried because that was what she was feeling. It couldn't be that bad of a thing could it?

"I'm thinking bubblegum pink. I'm sure that bitch Sharpay Evans will be wearing some colour like that so, I want to look so much better." Andie smiled. Gabriella attempted a smile too though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Troy had talked about all his friends to her before and she wanted to meet Sharpay the most out of all his friends. He'd described her as a fun, loving and caring person. Sure, she could be bitchy quite a lot but, no one was perfect.

"It will look so much better on you Ands." Melanie said as she scribbled down the homework.

Gabriella's writing became increasingly scruffier as she too copied down the homework but, with only one minute left of the day she was panicking about whether she would be out on time. She wanted to get to Troy as soon as she could.

The bell rang just as Gabriella was writing down the last word. She scrambled to put all her things in her bag before swiftly making her way to the door of the classroom. She stopped when she heard Andie's voice.

"What's going on? I thought we were going prom dress shopping?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Mom wants me to help with something or another straight after school but, I can be in the mall later?"

"Oh ok then. Umm, call me when you're allowed to go. Ok? It won't be long with it?" Gabriella sighed. She knew the tone of Andie's voice. It was the sad voice. The one that wanted a few hours with her best friend; where they could talk about anything and everything. Gabriella knew that as soon as she texted Andie to tell her she was on her way Andie would find an excuse for the other girls to leave. Gabriella also knew Andie would not buy her prom dress until Gabriella was there.

"Umm, a couple hours at the most. But, I can't be out too late either. I have a lot of homework." Andie nodded before Gabriella turned on her heel and raced to her car.

_That's about 3 lies to her already today. _Gabriella thought to herself as she started the engine. She hated lying to her best friend but, knew it was for the best.

………

Troy's fingers wound around the sweatshirt he was holding. It was slowly becoming more and more creased however, he didn't care. He sighed glancing at his phone once again. She should have been here fifteen minutes ago.

Thunder crackled in the distance and Troy inwardly groaned. If she didn't hurry they would be caught in the storm and he knew that would be the last thing she wanted.

Thunder crackled once again; louder this time and the sky became increasingly darker. What a turn to a sunny day. He looked up from the ground when he heard a car crackling on the gravel, coming towards the park in which he sat. The engine stopped and the lights turned off. He smiled when he saw her get out of her car, lock it and swiftly make her way towards him. Troy continued sitting on the seat as she reached him, he smiled slightly before scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

"So…" she said staring at his squirming self. Now, she was getting even more worried.

"Come here." He whispered as he opened his legs. She took a few steps forward until she was enclosed in his legs. He scooted forward on the bench so that his chest was against hers and his knees were tight against her waist. She smiled. She loved being this close to him. Gabriella's arms wound there way around his neck and he leant forward, placing his head in the nape of her sweet smelling neck.

"Troy…what's wrong? You worried me." she mumbled against his hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He replied, also mumbling.

"Then what is it?" she asked leaning back; trying to look into his eyes but, his head would not move from staring at the ground. "Troy!" she sighed getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once again, finally raising his head. "Please forgive me." his eyes were pleading her. She gulped thinking the worst. Her eyes close and build up with tears as she sees a flash of him and some random girl together. His body moving more passionately with this stranger than with the passion when her and Troy are together. Her eyes open and he looks at her desperately.

Gabriella wipes at her eyes before looking at him again. He sighed.

"At lunch, I was annoyed with everyone. They were all asking if I was ok and I kept saying yes that I was fine but, they still asked again and again." Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So, I was whining and I accidently let it slip that I missed you. And now, all my friends know who you are and that we are a 'we'."

Gabriella took a step back from him. He looked at her pleadingly.

"That's it?" she croaked out.

"Yes. I'm so sorry! Why are you smiling?" Gabriella put a hand to her mouth as she burst into laughter. Troy looked at her very confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's hilarious!" she giggled.

"Umm…what?!" Troy's eyebrows furrowed as Gabriella continued her laughing fit. She stopped slightly when she saw how confused he looked. She stepped back into him and placed her lips to his.

"I thought it was going to be terrible news. Like you'd slept with somebody else!" he looked at her before smiling too.

"I would never ever do that to you. I love you." He leant forward once again and kissed her more passionately. "But, all my friends know." He mumbled against her lips.

"I've always wanted to meet them. Besides, I'm sure you'd stop them from killing me. Wouldn't you?" she smirked.

"Hmm, I'll have you think about that one." He chuckled before kissing her once again.

"How about, you arrange something where I can meet them all and they can all meet me? We can tell them everything then." Troy grinned at her and nodded.

"And your friends?"

"No." Gabriella bit her lip and sighed. "They can't know. I didn't realise how much they hated you. They thought it was funny about your accident. They…just can't know yet." He nodded before kissing her. "I've got to go. I was supposed to be prom dress shopping with Andie. Come over later?"

"Of course and have fun." He smiled, kissed her one last time before jumping down from the bench. Thunder crackled even more loudly this time and ran began to fall from the dark sky. "We timed that quite well." He chuckled before helping her into her own car. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

He watched her drive off; getting extremely wet in the process. He wondered why he was so worried in the first place.

…

Gabriella sighed. This was taking too long. She had been at the mall now for almost three hours and yet, Andie had yet to find anything. Out of the three hours Gabriella had not tried on one single dress and Andie had tried on so many Gabriella lost count after dress number 33.

"What about this one?" Andie asked showing Gabriella a light pink princessy dress.

"Umm, it's a bit…puffy." Gabriella said unsure of what to think.

"I want to beat Sharpay Evans," she sneered. "And I'm sure hers will be totally shocking so, I need mine just as shocking."

Gabriella's mouth fell open slightly before nodding. "Umm, what's so special about beating her?" Gabriella asked; nervous of how Andie would take her question.

"Because, we can't have her looking the best at Prom can we? I mean come on! She has everything that she could ever ask for and she still has to win!" Andie threw her hands in the air. "It's not fair!"

"Right…" Gabriella sighed. "Try it on then." Andie grinned before running off into the changing rooms with the pale pink dress. **(Pic in profile)**

Gabriella sighed once more before walking away and skimming through the endless amounts of prom dresses. Her fingers gently skim the different fabrics as she walks past a large stack of yellows. Breathing deeply, thoughts of Troy filled her head. Would he ask her to prom? Did she even want to go? She continued walking on and ignored the sound of Andie shouting her name. Her eyes caught sight of a dress that hung against the wall. She couldn't believe she had missed it. The dark green satin bodice felt soft against her small fingers and the small gems sparkled in the light and reflected in her eyes. She barely registered Andie stand next to her.

"It's stunning." Andie whispered as her fingers too stroked the fabric softly.

Gabriella nodded with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Try it on." Andie said as her hands reached forward and grabbed the hanger. **(Pic in profile)**

Gabriella gently took it and turned around. She finally noticed Andie in the dress and smiled.

"That looks awesome on you." She said. Andie smiled and ushered her to go change.

Minutes later Gabriella emerged absentmindly rubbing the skirt down.

"Wow…that looks great!" Andie exclaimed. Gabriella grinned agreeing. The colour really went well with her skin tone and it fit her perfectly.

"I'm going to get it." Gabriella said still staring at herself in the mirror. Even if it was the only one she had even looked at, if didn't hurt to buy it if she loved it so much. And even if Troy didn't ask her to prom, she could still look great and make him wish he'd asked her. "Are you going to prom with Sam?" Gabriella asked as they made there way with their dresses to the cashier.

"Nope. We broke up remember? I told you earlier…" Andie looked at Gabriella oddly before Gabriella nodded.

"Oh yeh! I guess I forgot. Just so excited for prom and stuff." Gabriella smiled hoping Andie would buy yet another lie.

"It is really exciting. Though, I wish East weren't going to be there too though. Stupid schools not having enough cash!"

Andie giggled and handed the cashier her credit card. "Thanks." Gabriella said as she picked up her dress and carried it out of the store. Shortly followed by Andie.

"Time for shoes?" she asked.

"I can't, sorry Ands. I gotta get home. So much homework to do." Andie nodded sadly, gave Gabriella a hug before making her way to the shoe store.

"Lie number 5." Gabriella mumbled as she made her way out of the mall and to her car; running through the car park to get there because of the teaming rain.

……

Twenty minutes later Gabriella found herself pulling into her drive. She stepped out of the car, grabbed her dress and ran inside. Once inside she got a text.

**Sorry babe, I won't be able to make it round tonight. sad face. My parents don't want me out in the rain just yet lol. I'll call you later though ok?**

**Tb, much much much love. **

**Troy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella giggled at the amount of kisses he put on the end of the text. She made her way upstairs and sat at her desk.

_Might as well actually do some homework now then. _She thought as she began her Math homework; sneaking glances at the green dress that hung on the closet door every now and then.

**I know that sucked and I'm sorry! I've just had major writers block recently and I wanted to update for you guys! Next chapter will be good I promise. **

**Troy's friends are going to meet Gabriella for the first time!**

**If anyone can give me ideas on how to do it then please tell me in a review. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!**

**Also, Andie's, Gabriella's and even Sharpay's (I know she wasn't in this chapter I just wanted to show you how out going it's going to be lol) are all in my profile.**

**R&R?**


	15. Chapter 14

A bit of a quicker update

**I'm sorry for the amazingly long wait for an update. I totally haven not been in a High School Musical mood…it was actually annoying me to the point where I had to turn the TV off when an advert or anything to do with it came on. Sad right? **

**I hope this is good enough to suffice. You should thank the movie…or this would never have gotten updated. Hopefully, Dilemma and A Story Of Miracle will get updated at some point this week. But, my Camp Rock stories are more important to me and I'm not sure why. I think its coz HSM is still annoying me slightly. And I honestly hate that it is. **

**Ok so I would like to thank Strizzy for the idea of them going bowling. So thank you! **

**So…on with the story…**

The neon lights were blinding and the music was bouncing off the walls and deafening his ear drums. The sound of pins being knocked down was in the background along with people chatting. But, he wasn't concentrating on any of that. He didn't care that his eyes were slowly being blinded. He didn't care that there would be a ringing in his ears that he wouldn't be able to get rid of for a day or two. He didn't care that his friends were all conversing with each other and he was just sitting there; looking at the door…waiting.

"Umm Troy? You need to get your shoes." Taylor whispered to him. He jumped at the fact she was so close to him. He nodded and went over to the desk for his bowling shoes. Walking back over his eyes never left the front doors.

"Shar? What the hell are on your feet?!" Chad said pointing at the blonde's feet. Everyone looked down and their eyebrows rose.

"Like I'm going to put my feet in shoes people have already worn…with their sweaty feet." Sharpay grimaced at the thought. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Troy smiled slightly; his eyes still trained on the door. Then, it happened. The lights all seemed to dull as the doors swung open. One long, slim leg entered the room followed by the next. Troy gulped, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The music seemed to have stopped and the sound of her heels clanking on the wood floor was all that could be heard. Everyone's eyes turned to her; like a model on the catwalk. The lights flashed on and her skin seemed to glow. Troy gasped as the music began playing once more and everything went back to normal speed.

She smiled shyly as she stopped in front of the group that all had their mouths open.

"Hi," she whispered. Troy snapped out of his daydream, grinned, stood up and kissed her sweetly.

"Hey," he whispered. "You look…so hot." He stated stepping back and looking her up and down. She blushed as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear before glancing at his friends who were still standing open mouthed as well as awkwardly. "Guys," he turned to his friends with his arm loose around Gabriella's waist. "This is my girlfriend." Everyone smiled. "This is Gabriella."

A collection of hi's were heard around the group as well as hugs given from the girls.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella said. "I need to get my shoes." She quickly walked away. As soon as she was gone Troy was bombarded with questions and statements.

"She's so pretty."

"Why do you get her?"

"Oh my Gosh! Did you see her shoes?"

Troy smiled awkwardly at them before pointing in the direction Gabriella had gone off in and rushing off too.

"That'll be $3.50 then please."

Gabriella smiled as she reached into her bag for her purse.

"Here you go." She looked up shocked to see Troy smirking down at her. She was about to protest when Troy raised a hand to stop her. "Brie…it's a date. I'm supposed to treat you…and I love doing so." He winked at her as he grabbed her rental shoes and one of her hands before walking her back to the two alleys they had rented out.

"Teams?" Chad asked.

"Umm…well obviously Troy wants to be in Gabi's team." Taylor stated. Troy nodded.

"Actually," Gabriella cut in. "I would absolutely love to beat his ass." She smirked at his open mouthed face. Taylor laughed.

"Ok well, I'll be in a team with Gabz, Zeke, and Chad." She pointed to each person. "And then the other team can be Troy, Shar, Jason and Kelsi. Fair?"

Everyone nodded and Chad typed everything in to the computer things. "Ok let's play ball! Gabz, you're up first."

Gabriella smiled happily as everyone cheered her on. She grabbed a bowling ball and stepped up to the line. Pulling back she flung the ball forward with as much force as she could. She watched as the ball started curving and ended up in the gutter. The opposing team started laughing as she turned to grab a next ball; she shrugged at her own team. As she bowled this time, the ball continued going straight and ended up getting her a strike.

"Woo! Go Gabz!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor hugged her as Zeke high fived her. "Shar! Go!"

Troy stood up and grabbed both of Gabriella's hands. "You don't want to be on my team huh?" he pouted. She giggled.

"I was thinking…" she stated. "That whoever loses will have to do a forfeit." He raised his eyebrows as a smirk crossed his face. "And the ideas I have for you…cannot be done when anyone else is around." She whispered playfully into his ear.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. Gabriella noticed his eyes had darkened slightly. "I bet they're nothing compared to the ideas running through my mind right now." He whispered into her ear this time. She shivered as he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Oi Troy! Your go!"

…

Troy smiled as he watched his girlfriend interact with all his best friends. He was amazed at how she just fit with them all and how close she was to each one already.

"So did you hear they were joining prom?" Sharpay asked after a moment's silence. The East High students all shook their heads.

"Our school was talking about that the other day. They're really not happy about it." Gabriella said playing with the food on her plate.

"Funny." Everyone turned to Chad. "I totally forgot that Gabz doesn't go to our school. She doesn't seem like the West High…skanks." He cleared his throat nervously.

"I don't get it." Gabriella said looking down at her food.

"What Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"Why everyone has to fight." She looked up. "I understand fighting the basketball team…I mean, they are such jerks anyway, they deserve whatever it is they get." She angrily jabbed the chips on her plate. Troy gently grabbed her hand.

"I don't mean to intrude- but, didn't you date Brett?" Kelsi asked nervously.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Yes." she stated simply. She felt Troy's grip on her hand tighten. They had never discussed past boyfriends and girlfriends. "But, he was a jerk. Apparently because I'm…well, me, I should be dating him still."

"I know Troy probably doesn't want to hear this but, why did you guys break up?" Sharpay asked. Zeke rolled his eyes at his girlfriend; anything for gossip.

"Oh well," She thought for a moment. "He was such a bastard. If I even talked to another person outside of our 'friendship' group he would freak. Let alone if I talked to another guy; he just went mental. Once, I talked to a friend of mine from class and someone told him and during gym class he threw a basketball full strength at this guys head. Poor kid went home with a broken nose and stitches on his lips…Brett also punched him." The table was silent and Gabriella nervously looked down and shrugged. Troy's grip tightened once more.

"He never…got physical with you did he?" Chad asked unsurely. Troy's eyes snapped to Gabriella. He had never thought about that.

Gabriella chuckled lightly. "The worst thing he's done to me is push me against a wall oh, and once into a door handle. That was rather painful." She stated.

"Why though?" Zeke asked shocked.

Gabriella blushed a deep red. "I refused to sleep with him." She said quickly. The table fell into an awkward silence. Gabriella smiled sadly at Troy. He kissed her hand.

"So…the losers…what happens to them?" Chad asked. The table laughed, happy with a new topic.

"I think…they should pay up." Zeke stated smirking at the losing team. Troy shook his head.

"I'm not giving any cash up. I need it all for prom." He said staring directly at Gabriella. She turned and smiled.

"So Mr Bolton…do you have a date for prom? I bet there's a whole queue of girls lining up to ask you. Am I right?" Gabriella asked looking at his friends. They all nodded and laughed.

"Well yeah, of course there's a queue." He smirked cockily. Gabriella slapped him on his chest. "But…there's one girl. I'm scared she'll say no coz of who we are though. And if she does…I'll be…heartbroken." He whispered the last word as he looked directly into her eyes. She gulped as she felt herself well up.

"Maybe you should try." She choked back.

"Gabriella," he sighed her name and she shivered. "Will you go to prom with me?" She grinned as she began crying freely.

"Yes." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes." He grinned as he dipped his head and kissed her passionately.

…

"I'm glad you and my friends hit it off." He stated as they walked home later that night. She sighed happily and layed her head on his shoulder. His right arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as her left one wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad too. I was really worried they'd hate me." Gabriella stated glancing up at the sky. Troy chuckled and kissed her head. "Looks like rain." She stated still looking up at the dark, starry sky.

Troy glanced up to and smiled. "Come on." He said pulling away from her and walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" she asked laughing.

"Just come on!" he grabbed her hand and began running off pulling her with him.

"Troy slow down!" she giggled as they continued running.

"Here we are." He said coming to a halt. Gabriella looked about them and frowned.

"Troy…this is the park." She said. They had been here plenty of times before. "We always come here."

"Not in the rain or dark." He grinned. Gabriella looked at him oddly. "Come on! Have you never wanted to go on a swing, in the dark and rain and just look up at the stars?"

Gabriella smiled. "No…" She giggled. Troy looked put out. "But, it sounds amazing." She grinned and ran over to the swing set just as the rain started to fall. Troy grinned and chased after her.

Gabriella giggled uncontrollably as she sat on the swing and Troy came up behind her and began pushing her lightly. Rain began to fall much heavier now and pretty soon Troy and Gabriella were both soaked through.

"You do realise you're going to wake up with a cold tomorrow right?" Troy laughed. Gabriella giggled once more as she kicked her legs back and forth as Troy continued pushing her higher and higher on the swing.

"You will too." She stated laughing again.

Gabriella smiled extremely happily as Troy continually pushed her gently on the swing. She leant back and closed her eyes before opening them and looking at the stars as Troy had said. The sky oddly looked different and seeing it 'move' made her feel as if she was flying through the air.

"Ok we better head back. I'm bloody freezing." Troy shivered and stopped pushing her. He walked in front of the swing and watched as she still looked up at the stars even as she came to a stop. He was mesmerized by how innocent and child like she looked. She sat up straight.

"If felt like I was flying." She said a dreamy tone in her voice. "Catch me?" He nodded.

"Always."

Gabriella grinned as she swung herself; as best she could, out of the swing and into his awaiting arms. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and ended up falling on top of her on the extremely wet floor. They both started laughing. Troy crawled forwards and leant on his elbows looking directly down at her.

"I love you." He whispered. She shivered only, she wasn't sure about whether it was because of the cold or the way he spoke it to her.

"I love you too." she whispered back just as quietly. He smiled and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We'd better go." He stated slightly downcast. She nodded and sat up as he stood up then; grabbing his outstretched hands she too was back on her feet.

"Piggy back home?" She asked innocently. He chuckled but gave in.

…

"Well…goodnight." Troy said kissing her. "Get showered and go to bed. I'll call you in the morning."

She giggled. "Yes sir." He smiled. "Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." She gushed.

"No problem milady." She giggled. "Now, I'd better go…before it starts to rain again." she nodded. "I love you and I'll call you tomorrow." She nodded again and kissed him.

"I love you too." He grinned as he turned and left. She watched as he walked down the garden path. As he reached the gate she called, "This weekend…you have to do your forfeit! Loser!"

He laughed. "To be honest…I'm excited for it." he winked and turned to leave once more. Gabriella smiled to herself as she opened the door and entered her empty house. She leant against the door and sighed in content.

_I love my life._ She thought as she ran up the stairs two at a time to do as Troy said. _He asked me to prom…_

**Ok…sucky ending I know. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long update. Hopefully…they won't be too big anymore. I'll try anyway. **

**Dilemma should get updated in a few days and stuff. **

**Just review?**

**Man, I hope I haven't lost all you guys… **


	16. Chapter 15

**Oh yes…an update ;) **

**Let's just get right on it…**

**Disclaimer- owns nothing : (**

**Chapter 15- **

"_And what is it milady, you wish for me to do?" _

_She laughed as he bowed. "Hmm…let me think. How about you cook me up a nice lunch?" she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. _

"_Lunch? But I thought…you said…" she giggled at his pouting face. "Damn Brie…that was not nice." _

"_Gosh, all you think about is sex Bolton." _

"_Nope you're wrong." he stated as he took a step towards her and wrapped his strong, tanned arms around her small waist. "All I think about is you…" she smiled shyly at him as she blushed. "And having sex." Her eyes narrowed as he grinned innocently. "With you? Does that make any difference?" _

_She remained silent as she slipped out of his arms and sat down on the cream sofa. "I suppose it makes a little bit of a difference." She giggled as he practically leaped onto the sofa next to her. "Hmm," she moaned as his lips began caressing her neck. "I suppose your forfeit could be to talk me upstairs?" she asked pushing him away. His eyebrows rose suggestively as his lips curved into a smirk. _

"_Your wish is my command." Gabriella screamed as in one swift movement she was up in Troy's strong arms and he was rushing up the stairs._

"_Trooy," she moaned again as her back collided with her soft bed and Troy's warm hands made their way up her shirt. _

"_Anything else…you…want me…to do?" he asked as he threw her shirt to the side. He attached his lips to her covered breasts and her back arched to him. _

"_Hmm," she sighed threading her small fingers through his dishevelled hair. "I…want…you to…love me…" her brain wasn't working as his soft, warm lips descended down her toned stomach to the edge of her jeans. _

"_Always." He whispered as he kissed back up her stomach and to her lips once more. She peeled his tight t-shirt from his body and eagerly rubbed her fingers down his chiselled chest. He groaned as he kicked off his pants only to be left in his boxer shorts. He kissed his way down her writhing and sweating body again. His fingers unbuttoned her jeans and she wriggled herself free from the tight pants. His lips kissed along the edge of her panties before hooking his fingers and pulling them down her long, tanned legs. His breath caught in his throat as per usual when his eyes caught sight of her naked form. "God…" he groaned, her hands pulled his boxer shorts down. He quickly put on his condom before placing himself above her. "I love you." He huskily and sincerely stated before he plunged himself inside of her…_

Gabriella jolted awake in a hot sweat. It was not the first time she had awoken because of that dream. A smile graced her stunning face as her mind continued swirling over and over that amazing, erotic dream that was her real life.

Her head snapped to the side, her hair flaying behind her as the annoying ringing of her cell began playing. She frowned wondering who would call her on a Sunday morning at 5am. Her eyes widened actually making recognition to the time.

"What?!" she answered groggily and moodily. What? Even if she was awake it didn't mean people could call her so early.

"_Sorry…I know it's insanely early." _Her heart fluttered at the soft, alluring voice. She was immediately calmed.

"Troy," she sighed a gracious smile crossing her face as her mind flashed to Troy's warm arms wrapped securely around her naked body.

A throaty, sleep deprived laugh rung through her ears. _"Good morning Brie."_

Another sigh escaped her ruby red lips. "Good morning." He chuckled again.

"_Sorry to call so early." _He stated again. She fell back against her fluffy pillows and pulled the quilt up around her neck.

"I was awake anyway." She blinked and once more the picture of her and Troy moving in an erotic way flashed behind her eyes. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"_Oh?" _His husky, sleepy voice questioned. She nodded before realising he couldn't actually see her.

"Yup." She popped the 'p' for emphasis, laughing to herself as she did so.

"_I couldn't either." _Her eyes widened slightly hearing his voice become even deeper and Gabriella could tell he had a sudden yearn for her.

"Oh?" she choked; her breathing suddenly becoming more ragged. She fidgeted again and stopped her hand as she began to place it near her suddenly burning core. She would not touch herself whilst on the phone to him. Nor would she have phone sex with him.

A strained laugh rung down the phone. _"Gabriella?" _he questioned.

She closed her eyes taking an extremely deep breath as she did so. The picture flashed again. "Yes." she replied her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Sorry I woke you up." _She frowned. He didn't.

"I was already awake." She stated. He laughed again.

"_If you were awake for the same reason I was then it was me that woke you." _She blushed hearing his intonation.

"Oh…then I'm sorry to wake you." She giggled.

"_I love you." _His tone suddenly became serious and if she were standing she was certain she would have fallen to the floor; instead, she snuggled even more into her pillows and sighed in content.

"I know." She whispered. "And I love you."

…

He shook his head as the sweat continued dripping from his now black hair to run down the glistening golden skin. He ran forwards and jolted to the left where his clammy hands grabbed hold of the bright orange basketball.

"Troy!"

He dribbled the ball forward and passed it to Chad before placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A loud shrill rung in his ears and his father's voice boomed throughout the gym.

"Ok hit the showers!"

Troy stood up straight and winced as a pain shot through his head. It was almost as if there was a time bomb ticking in his head.

"Troy!" again he winced as his fathers loud voice sounded in his ear. "You ok son?" he asked more quietly this time as he placed a hand on his only sons shoulder.

"Headache." He mumbled still struggling to get his breath back. Ever since his basketball catastrophe he was struggling to get back on form.

"Go get a shower…then head home. You have my permission." Jack said already pushing him towards the locker room.

Troy shook his head immediately regretting it as his head thumped once again. "Nah…I'll be ok. I'll go to the nurse and get some aspirin." Jack nodded as Troy turned and continued walking in the direction of the boys locker rooms.

"Troy! Awesome workout man!" Chad exclaimed as Troy made it to his locker. He winced and nodded his throbbing head gently.

"Yeah." He mumbled grabbing his towel and heading towards the shower.

The heat of the water washed over him and immediately he felt a lot better. His aching muscles relaxed as the water slid across his body.

"You ok Troy?"

He turned to see his best friend looking at him; worry evident in his caramel eyes. He smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good." Chad's eyes brightened hearing Troy speak so truthfully. Troy's heart suddenly swelled hearing and seeing the expressions from Chad. He couldn't imagine having a better best friend than Chad. He was there through everything and only ever tried his hardest to help him. Troy's smile widened as he turned back to washing his hair. "Still getting our tuxes tonight right?"

Troy turned again and shook the falling water out of his eyes. "Yeah…any ideas on what we're really looking for?"

Chad laughed, his wet curls bouncing. "No flipping clue."

"Glad I'm not the only one then." Troy mumbled to himself.

…

Who would have thought shopping for two tuxes; two suits really, would be this difficult?

"This one?" Troy looked up at the suit Chad was holding up. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Dude…what colour is that?" He asked as he walked closer.

"I don't know. Blue?" Troy laughed.

"Put it back."

They continued walking around the tux store. Looking intently at some suits whilst completing slating others. "It's been an hour. And we haven't even tried a single thing on." Chad groaned fingering a plaid jacket. He flinched at the rough material.

"It's coz we have no fucking clue what we're looking for." Troy sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Taylor said something about the cotton?" Chad questioned his own memory of what Taylor told him to look for.

"Cotton?" Troy laughed. "Hey Chad…wanna look like all the others or different?" he asked suddenly serious whilst his eyes were trained on one suit in particular.

"Something different I suppose." He stated before mumbling excessive amounts of swear words under his breath.

"How about this?" Troy asked pulling out a snow white jacket and a black shirt.

"Isn't it meant to be the other way around?" Chad asked tilting his head to the left.

Troy's bright blues rolled. "Difference?" Chad nodded still contemplating. "Besides…don't you want to stand out?" Chad's head suddenly nodded vigorously.

"I'll try it." He mentioned grabbing the jacket, shirt and the white dress pants from Troy's outstretched hand.

Troy sighed again as he searched through a rack he had previously looked through. "This is ridiculous." He muttered flinging the suits to one end with as much force as he could muster. His hand slid into his jeans pocket and he fiddled with his cell. Pulling it out of his pocket he immediately clicked speed dial 3 and waited.

"Dude! I look so hot!" He laughed at Chad who he could just about make out was spinning around in the dressing room admiring himself.

"_Hello?" _

The soft voice broke him out of laughing at Chad. "Hey baby," he whispered. A soft giggle rang into his ear and caused a dreamy smile to cross his face.

"_Hello Troy." _

"That's all I get? A hello Troy?" his face unconsciously fell into a pout almost as if she was standing right in front of him.

"_I'm sorry." _She giggled again and Troy felt his heart soar at the sound. _"Hey you…" _Her voice had lowered dangerously and Troy gulped at the seductive purr.

"I need help." He stated jumping straight to the point. She giggled again.

"_With what?" _

"A tux…?"

"_Oh my gosh!" _She exclaimed happily. He laughed at her enthusiasm. _"Please, please, pleassssseeee get a classic!" _

He frowned although a smile was twitching at his lips. She obviously knew exactly what she wanted her prom date to wear without a second thought. Heck if she was like Sharpay when it came to things like this she had probably had it planned since she found out what a prom was. Only thing was…what the bloody hell was a 'classic'? "Umm Brie…wanna be more specific?"

The giggle rang through the phone again. _"It's just a normal black tux. Nothing fancy but perfect." _He could almost see her eyes fazing as she dreamed about her perfect prom.

"Just a normal black tux eh?" He nodded at Chad who looked all too eager to go home now he'd purchased his tux. "Look babe, I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?"

"_Oh…" _He sighed hearing her dejected voice. He hated hearing her like that. _"Ok then. Yeh later…ok…umm…I love you." _He grinned. Every time those three sweet words were whispered from her lips he felt on top of the world.

"And I love you."

He snapped his phone shut and turned to Chad who held a bemused yet disgusted look on his face. "You two are too lovey dovey for your own good."

…

"Oh…" she sighed and ran a hand through her already messy hair. She hated when he had to end their conversations. They were all she had to look forward too sometimes. "Ok then. Yeh later…ok…umm…I love you."

She folded her arms across her chest tightly after throwing her phone carelessly on her bed. She watched as it bounced slightly before laying still. She took a deep breath. Things were getting increasingly difficult. She wanted to see him everyday. Talking just wasn't enough. She was surprised how quickly she had fallen in love with him and how with every passing day that love grew. It grew so much that her heart ached and yearned for him. It was getting so hard and complicated between them. And it was only about to get harder.

"Who was that and why the hell were you telling him you loved him?"

**Ooh small cliffy for you. That was more of a filler and obviously I'm back from an extremely large break…again. **

**My college work is getting increasingly larger and what with work too it's hard to find the time. I'll be concentrating on my Camp Rock story next so I can get a chapter of that up then I'll go for Dilemma and then back to this. Please don't stop reading this. I absolutely love writing this and hearing your thoughts. **

**So please…review. **


	17. chapter 16 Darkness

**Happy I'm updating?**

**Disclaimer- own nothing :/**

**Chapter 16- Darkness**

The lights above flickered before plunging the entire area into darkness. A few screams were heard about, curses escaped mouths and a crackling over the schools tannoy system was heard.

"Just a mild power cut, we're sure the lights will be back on in a moment."

Her small, thin fingers immediately found her lips and she bit on the tip of her index finger in worry. Her classmates had started moving towards their friends; a few tripping over desks in the process. She however, continued to sit on her own watching the light bulb hoping it would light up.

She hated the dark.

"Gabi? Isn't this fun?" her friend Tina asked leaning across to Gabriella. She nodded weakly.

"Sure…" she whispered uneasily. Why weren't they back on yet?

Her chocolate eyes glanced around her and were shocked to notice everyone had moved from around her and she sat alone in the middle of the room. Both Andie and Tina had moved to the corner near the window where all the basketball players were situated. She looked back towards the front just as the tannoy blared once again.

"I'm afraid there is a malfunction with the lights and we are not the only place without them. As soon as we can get things sorted you will be issued to go home."

An uproar was heard amongst the students and Gabriella's eyes flashed to the window where the rain was pummelling to the ground. _No wonder it's so dark in here. _She thought.

A sudden vibration in her pocket caused her eyes to widen and a smile to grace her stunning face. She glanced around again and noticed everyone else on their phones so, quickly looking at where the teacher appeared to be sleeping she pulled her cell from the confinements of her pocket.

"**Hey baby, the lights are out all over town! It's soo cool. We're getting sent home soon. I'll come by tonight? Love you x"**

She giggled under her breath at his enthusiasm over the situation. _Complete opposites. _She thought. Here she was frightened of the dark and the storm that was brewing outside and he was loving every minute of it.

"_Hey…the lights are out here too…and I hate the dark. The principal said we could leave soon too. And yeh, come round tonight. I miss you. Love you x." _

She pressed send and slumped back into her seat as a flash of lightening illuminated the room.

"Students are permitted to leave the school in an orderly fashion and to leave when told. Seniors are to leave first then so on."

Gabriella sighed. Everyone around her immediately grabbed their belongings and rushed through the door. Picking up her bag from the floor and sliding her phone back into her pocket she too left the classroom. The corridors were deserted as she traipsed down them extremely slowly. Reaching the doors she pushed them open and groaned seeing the rain splatter to the ground in huge drops. You could barely see in front of yourself.

What a day to have had your mother drop you off. Taking a deep and slightly wary breath she began to descend the school steps. Within seconds rain water was seeping through her clothes, hair and bag. She walked faster out of the school grounds and turned left to head home. No street lamps were on as she wrapped her arms around herself to stay vaguely warm. The streets were completely empty and the rain and darkness were slightly creepy even at the early time of 2pm.

She was about half an hour from her home when she saw headlights coming in the opposite direction from her. The first car she had seen since the cars that were leaving school. She unconsciously narrowed her eyes at the car. _Lucky bastards. _She thought as a rumble of thunder sounded and lightening flashed. Her eyes widened and she shivered quickening her pace.

…

"Dude did you see that one?!" Chad exclaimed as lightening lit the sky.

"No Chad…I'm trying to concentrate on not killing us or anyone else." Troy said agitated.

"Sorry," the curly haired friend said sitting straight in his seat. "It's pretty bad out there." He said turning his head to look out the windscreen.

"I'd hate to be out in _that._" Zeke said from the back seat shuddering at the thought.

"I like the rain though." Jason stated earning a strange look from Zeke.

"Dudes, keep it down. I can't see a fucking thing!" Troy's forehead furrowed in concentration as he let his foot off the gas pedal slightly. Another flash of lightening and a rumble.

"Hey, did you see that?!" Chad exclaimed pointing out the window.

"Obviously not." Troy mumbled leaning forward on his seat and squinting his eyes thinking that might help.

"No there was someone walking." Chad said peering out his window. "Holy shit…" he mumbled his eyes widening. "Umm Troy stop the car."

"And why the bloody hell would I do that?!"

"Coz your girlfriend is walking in the teeming rain without a jacket and she looks cold." At Chad's words Troy immediately put his foot on the break pedal and leant across his best friend to look at his window. His eyes softened and he frowned seeing her shivering figure walking the opposite way to the way they were driving a moment ago. In one swift movement he swung his door open and stood out in the pouring rain.

"Gabriella?" he called. She froze at the sound of the voice and a sudden swell of happiness washed through her. She spun on her heel and sure enough, she wasn't hearing things. There he was, standing in the middle of the road next to his car, soaked to his skin.

"Troy." she whispered before taking off to his open arms. He wrapped his strong arms around her shivering frame tightly.

"Oh baby, you're freezing." He mumbled against her soaking hair. "Come on let's get you home." He opened the door and nodded his head to Chad to drive. Jason quickly jumped out and into the front seat so Troy could sit in the back with Gabriella and Zeke. He gently led her in first and she received a gleaming smile from Zeke. She smiled half heartedly back as she leant against the back seat sighing. Troy jumped in after and pulled her dripping wet body close to his. "Turn up the heat." He ordered as his rubbed her arms hoping the friction would warm her up some.

"Thank you." she whispered yawning. She hadn't even realised how tired she really was. Another rumbled of thunder sounded; louder and closer than ever this time. She shuddered.

"Ssh, it's ok." He whispered kissing her hair as Chad began to drive extremely slowly.

"Holy shit…why are the lights out?" Chad asked no one in particular.

"Why were you walking? Where's your car?" Troy asked gently. She turned her doe eyes to look at him and shrugged.

"Mom just drove me today." she stated snuggling her face into his neck. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap trying to warm her as best as his wet form would.

"This is seriously dangerous. I can't remember a time we had a storm this bad." Chad said chewing on his lip. "I hope Tay got home ok."

Suddenly the car became really quiet. It was dangerous. No lights, the pouring golf ball sized rain, the thunder and lightening. It was almost as if Albuquerque had been transported to Malaysia in the middle of monsoon season. The tension in the car built as everyone started worrying about girlfriends, friends and family. Would they all get home in one piece?

"Fuck…would you look at that?" Chad said his eyes suddenly the size of tennis balls as he gaped ahead of him. He stopped the car. Zeke leant across and his mouth opened in shock.

"What?" Troy asked his hands stopping their movements on Gabriella's arms.

"There's a puddle ahead the size of an Olympic swimming pool." Jason said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Troy rolled his eyes at Jason's exaggeration. He slid Gabriella into the middle seat and he too leant forward. "Shit you're right."

It wasn't quite the size of a swimming pool but it was still too big for Troy's car to drive through. "We'll have to turn around?" Gabriella asked squinting to see out the back window. Though only the outlines of things were visible.

"That means it's the long route." Zeke mentioned. "Have to go around the outskirts of the nature park…meaning it'd be a bit wood-like."

"Well we can't go this way…" Gabriella mumbled.

"We'll have to. It'll be slippery that way. With the mud and everything." Troy said interlacing his fingers with Gabriella's.

"Who knew a fucking storm could cause this?" Chad mumbled starting the engine again. "I'll go as close to the edge as I can."

…

"Can't you speed it up a little bit Chad?" Zeke whined.

"Yeh…ok." Chad said. "At least it's clearing up a little."

The rain had calmed slightly and they could at least make out what was in front of them. "We'll drop you guys off then I'll drive Brie home." Troy said. Gabriella turned and kissed him gently.

"Zeke…your stop." Chad said laughing slightly. "See you tomorrow. When it'll be sunny!"

"Here's to hoping!" Zeke laughed climbing out. "See ya guys, bye Gabi." She waved as the door shut and Chad started the car up again.

"I can't believe how today has been. This is the last place I thought I'd end up." Gabriella giggled leaning again Troy.

He chuckled and she sighed from the feeling of his vibrating chest behind her. "I'm glad though." He mumbled.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Cars all yours man." Chad said turning off the ignition. Troy laughed realizing Jason had already evacuated the car without him even noticing.

"Cheers dude. See ya later." He said as he stepped out of the car along with Gabriella.

"See ya. Gabz." He nodded at her and she smiled back watching as he walked towards his house.

"And now for your house milady." He winked. "At least its finally stopped raining." He glanced at the sky. It was brightening slightly too. "Hop in."

They drove to Gabriella's house in comfortable silence. Once there, Troy drove onto the drive. "Where's your mom?" he asked. He had been introduced to Ms Montez the week before after she had caught him sneaking out of Gabriella's bedroom. It was an awkward meeting but they managed to get past that and laughed about it as he left; actually using the front door.

"Out of town." She stated unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door.

"Oh…" he smirked at her and she blushed as his eyes darkened. She unlocked the front door and slipped off her shoes. He accidently slammed the door causing her to giggle.

They silently walked up to her bedroom leaving a water trail behind them. "I think I have a couple of your shirts and sweats lying around." She stated as she went through her drawers. "You need to get out of your wet clothes." He laughed and grabbed her waist from behind; kissing her neck.

"As do you." He whispered huskily. She moaned.

"I was going…to have…a shower." She mumbled. He smirked against her skin.

"Then you'd better go…you're freezing and your clothes are sticking to you." She nodded and wriggled out of his grasp. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door. He heard the water running and groaned hearing her clothes fall to the floor.

Behind that door…his girlfriend was naked…in a shower. He gulped realizing she was not the only one that needed a shower…only his was a much needed _cold _one. He walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Brie? I uh…need a towel." He called trying to concentrate on something other than his hot, naked girlfriend under a stream of hot water.

"There's one in the cabinet. The door's unlocked." She called back. His palms suddenly got clammy as he turned the doorknob and let himself in the room. As much as he tried not to his eyes snapped to the shower where the silhouette of her was the only thing visible behind the shower curtain. Damn her hotness.

He bent down to the cabinet and pulled out one of the towels. Just as he stood up and turned around he caught her wrapping a towel around herself. He gulped again tying to imagine something other than her naked, wet body.

"You can use the shower." She said grabbing her hair and placing it on one shoulder. Fuck yes he needed a shower. She turned and giggled seeing him staring at her. Her eyes subconsciously looked down at him and she blushed. "Looks…like you could use it." She giggled walking towards the door. However, her wrist was grabbed by his strong hand. She turned and was pulled to his bare chest.

"Only if you're in there too." She bit her lip awaiting his luscious lips on her own. Her towel dropped and his eyes widened appreciatively before he began attacking her lips. "God I love you." He groaned as he stepped them into the scolding shower.

…

"I got my tux." He stated watching as she removed her smudged make up at her vanity table.

He smiled at her lovingly as her face suddenly beamed. "I have my dress you know." She stated standing up and walking over to lie next to him on the bed.

"Really? Let me see…please?" he pouted and she laughed.

"Stop it! I can't resist!" he chuckled and pushed her flat on the bed and laid on top of her.

"Can't resist me huh?" he asked the smirk planted firmly on his lips.

"Everyone at prom will find out." She whispered a sudden fear in her eyes. He frowned at her change of subject.

"Prom signals the end of high school Brie," he whispered wiping away a damp strand of her hair from her face.

"Yeh…but after prom there's still graduation." She mumbled.

"Don't you want to go to prom with me?" he whispered.

"Of course but, I don't want you to go to graduation with a black eye or in a wheelchair or something." He smiled at her worry.

"I'm sure that's not gonna happen."

"It might…" she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her so she was able to place her head in the nape of his sweet, intoxicating smelling neck. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I'd be hurt if you didn't go to prom with me." He whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Really?" she whispered leaning back and looking into the azures that she loved so much.

"Of course Brie. I want to go to my senior prom with the woman I love." She smiled brightly up at him.

"I'd love to go to prom with you too." He grinned and kissed her gently.

"Only a month to go." He mumbled.

"Troy?" she whispered biting her lip. "Could you book as a room at the hotel for after?"

"Why? You can just come over…or I can come round here?" he frowned in confusion.

"We could…but our parents will be here." A small smirk graced her lips. "And isn't it like a prom tradition?"

"Whatever you want Brie. I want to make prom perfect for you." He kissed her lovingly.

"As long as I'm in your arms all night it will be."

**Review? **

**I kinda liked it. **

**The storm thing happened to me and my friends. We were in the car though and didn't pick anyone up…we just laughed at the poor strangers. And the Jason line about liking the rain was what I said : )**

**Hope you all still like it. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm back... I have missed writing : (**

**Enjoy please. **

**So, here you go : ) there might only be a couple left after this...I'm not entirely sure. **

**Disclaimer- do not own**

**Chapter 17- Why Don't You See?**

Three weeks until what was sometimes commonly seen as the second biggest day of a girl's life. The first being her wedding, the second being prom. But, for Gabriella Montez, prom was what she saw as what could turn out to be one of the worst days of her life.

Everyone would find out.

Everyone would whisper.

Everyone would shout.

Everyone would _know. _

And that scared the shit out of her.

She'd talked about it with him. He'd tried his hardest to convince her that absolutely everything would go fine. Sure, people would be shocked, some may be angry, some may be happy and of course, some would be on a mission to break them. He had said he wouldn't let that happen because he was in for the long run. He loved her and if they had any hopes of having some sort of future together it had to be done.

But she was terrified.

Brett would hurt him. She knew it and when she had told Troy she saw the slight fear flash across his eyes. He knew it too and yet he was willing it to happen. Simply because he was madly in love with her.

Her chest heaved up and down, her body was covered in sweat and she couldn't dare turn to her left and see his eyes boring into hers.

"Brie," he whispered into the dark. She continued looking straight at the ceiling. His fingers gently grazed her cheek. "Talk to me," he whispered again.

"We can't do it Troy." Her voice croaked. She felt him shift and her eyes flashed to the left and she noticed he'd turned to lie on his side, his elbow propping him up.

"We've been through this," he sighed. She gulped knowing he was beginning to get very agitated with her.

"It's not as easy as you think it is." She mumbled closing her eyes.

"Yes it is Gabriella," she gulped again knowing he was extremely annoyed with her now. He never called her, her full name. It almost sounded foreign to her hear it coming from his mouth. "I pick you up in a limo. You walk to the limo, climb inside, say hi to everyone. We drive to prom. I get out and then help you get out. We walk inside. Everyone's like 'holy shit', we smile at them and I twirl you around the dance floor for the rest of the night."

She finally turned over and glared at him. "Don't be sarcastic Troy! You don't get it!"

"What Gabriella?! What the hell am I supposed to get?! Because right now I'm beginning to feel you don't even want to be with me!" he sat up and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What the fuck do you want?" he mumbled pulling at his hair slightly.

Biting her lip she sat up, wrapped her arms around him tightly and leant her forehead and against his arm. "I want _you._" She insisted.

"Then why are you making this so hard?" he asked raising his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." she mumbled.

He groaned and turned quickly so that he was on top of her. She gasped as he began nipping and kissing her neck. She inwardly shouted at herself for making him so frustrated. "I won't get hurt." He mumbled against her neck as he continued to suck and bite.

"Troy...stop it." She moaned and attempted to push him away. "Please...that hurts!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth he froze. His grip on her upper arms loosened and he placed his forehead against the now red raw skin of her neck. His breath rocked uneasily. He quickly swung off her to lie flat on his back. His arm was grazing hers and he immediately covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled. "I just, I can't do this anymore Brie." He whispered. "I need you, all of you and I need every person out there to know how much I love you and that you're mine."

She smiled slightly and rolled over. She placed her right leg over his legs and leant on his chest slightly. Her fingers lightly danced across his chest as she listened to the even thumping of his heart; the heart that belonged to her. "You have me, and all that matters is that you know I'm yours."

"I do know that and i don't mean to be selfish but it's not enough." Her fingers ceased their movement on his chest. "I don't want to sneak around anymore; i don't want Brett thinking you're still his."

She contemplated his words. He made sense and she knew it. "Ok."

...

"_Who was that and why the hell were you telling him you loved him?"_

The words continually whirred around Gabriella's head. How she had gotten away with it she had no idea.

"_A...old friend." _Lies. Why does everything turn into a lie now?

"_Right._" Andie knew Gabriella was lying. It was pretty obvious. _"Name?" _Gabriella's eyes narrowed at Andie's smirk.

"_Ricky." _Andie had nodded, still unconvinced.

"_Right. Well if you're not going to tell me the truth I'm just going to leave. Call me sometime." _

Gabriella knew she should have told her the whole truth. But, she couldn't. She was still dreading prom. Telling Andie would have been _that_ much harder. She'd hate Gabriella. Andie wouldn't forgive the lies, she wouldn't forgive the fact he was from East and she sure as hell wouldn't forgive the fact that Gabriella didn't trust her enough to explain the situation. Gabriella wouldn't blame her of course. Heck, she knew she wouldn't have been if the roles were reversed.

That had been nearly three weeks ago now. She hadn't said more than 'hey' to her 'best friend' in three weeks. Not once did Andie question Gabriella how she was, how she got home that dreadful stormy day, not anything. She wouldn't even look at her but, when she did it was a kind of stare in which it looked as if she were trying to work out Gabriella's secrets.

"Hey, you ok Gabi?" Gabriella turned at the sound of a familiar, sweet voice. She smiled at Tina.

"I'm ok thank you. Are you?" she asked in response. Tina tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" she ignored Gabriella's question. "I mean, you haven't seemed to speak to Ands in a while and you haven't really spent any time with us..."

"Yeah, I just have some...stuff going on that's all." Gabriella smiled a forced smile.

"Oh, well I'm here if you need me ok?" Gabriella nodded and smiled again; this time in thanks.

"Thanks T."

"No problem." Tina grinned at her friend before rejoining the conversation with the other girls. Gabriella looked up and contemplated joining in with their conversation however, the look on Andie's face proved to her she was no longer welcome.

She was officially alone. Sure, she had Troy...when she managed to find the time to see him between school, school work and the part time job she had recently got herself. Then of course there were Troy's friends all of whom she had become extremely close with but again, she saw less of them than she did her own boyfriend. In her own school though, where she was once 'princess or queen', she was alone. Apparently falling out with the popular crowd meant that no matter how high up that ladder you were, you were out. Done. Alone.

...

"You annoy me."

"Awl, dude thanks." Chad rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Will you please move. I'm bored, let's go play some ball or something!"

"Later." Came Troy's moody reply. Chad rolled his eyes again as he glanced at his friend, spread over his bed, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

"Dude." Chad sighed exasperated as he saw Troy's eyes narrow. "You're the one that annoys me."

"Thanks Chad." Troy sarcastically responded. "I appreciate you being here for me and everything but can you please leave me alone?"

"You're being ridiculous though man. So she hasn't replied in a couple of days. She's busy!" Chad stood up. "You're turning stalker on her or something. I mean seriously, how many messages have you left her since this morning? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?"

"Don't be stupid. I've left like...fifteen." Troy sat up and ducked his head as his cheeks blushed slightly. "That is a bit bad isn't it?" he questioned. Chad nodded in an 'that's obvious' sort of way. "I'm just worried about her..."

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Troy nodded. "Come on dude; let's go shoot some hoops or something?" Again Troy nodded as a smirk slid across his face.

"Fine, but I hope you know that there's no way in hell I'm going easy on you!" He bragged as he grabbed the basketball out of Chad's grip and ran down stairs.

"Obviously." Chad mumbled to himself as he too, took off after his best friend. "When do you ever?"

...

Three loud knocks on the door caused the pencil to drop from her dainty fingers. She looked up from the endless amounts of homework she had to get done and looked towards her closed bedroom door. Her mother was out, it was 11pm and it was raining once more. Who would be at the door? She glanced at her phone in case someone had text her telling her they were coming over and she hadn't heard it go off, of course, she hoped it would be Troy. Nope, nothing. She slowly stood from her stool and realised how stiff she had become after sitting there for nearly four hours now. Her stomach growled, she had even forgotten to get herself dinner that evening. She walked towards her door when the same person knocked three times again; this time louder and faster. Her insecurities and worry came to face. What if it was someone dangerous? The knocks came again. Whoever it was, was getting impatient. She rolled her eyes as the voice inside her head was telling her to go back to her room, climb into her bed and pretend no one was in. Three knocks once more.

"_Helloo?!"_

Someone called as they knocked again. Gabriella tilted her head to the side. The voice sounded familiar and yet, she couldn't quite recognise it fully. Maybe the pelting rain was making it harder to understand but, it almost sounded like..._Nah, it can't be..._

Gabriella's slightly shaking hand reached forward and turned the key in the lock. Through the frosted glass she saw the person take a step back. Her hand finally turned the door knob and she gasped.

"About bloody time. It's freezing out here!" the person exclaimed, pushing past Gabriella and into the hallway. Gabriella watched in shock as the person removed their shoes and walked straight through into the kitchen. As she closed the door, she heard them rummaging through her cupboards. _What the hell?!_

"Uhh can I help you?" Gabriella asked uneasily as she leant against the kitchen door. The person turned to her and shrugged.

"Umm..." a small blush emerged on her cheeks and she began fidgeting from foot to foot. "You can help me make some 'chocolate waffle sundaes'?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed in suspicion before nodding slightly. The person smiled and turned back to the cupboard she was rifling through before.

Gabriella glanced to her left. "We don't keep the toaster waffles in there anymore..." she said. "They're in the cupboard above the fridge." The person smiled and began rifling through that cupboard.

After the sundaes had been messily thrown together the two girls made their way up to Gabriella's room. They awkwardly perched on Gabriella's bed, neither talking as they took small scoops of the ice cream.

"Oh, you were doing work. Sorry." Gabriella shrugged.

"No worries. I needed a break." She forced a smile to her lips. "Okay, cards on the table." She finally sighed. "Why are you here Andie?"

This time Andie was the one that sighed. She carefully took one more bite of her sundae before placing it on the table next to the bed. She crossed her legs and looked at her lap before finally, threaded a hand through her cascading curls and looking up at Gabriella apologetically.

"I think we need to talk." She mumbled looking down again. Gabriella was a little surprised to see her 'friend' look so nervous. She was never nervous.

"You've had three weeks to talk to me..." Gabriella almost hissed. As well as being upset with the loss of her best friend, she was angry too. Sure, it would have been easier to tell Andie the truth from the start but at the same time, Andie shouldn't have pushed it, she should have realised Gabriella didn't want to talk about it and waited until she was ready.

"I deserve that." Andie sighed. "You were keeping things from me and it really angered me because I thought we were so close that we could tell each other everything. We've been best friends since we were kids and that was even before you moved here. I thought I was losing my best friend and i get it, just like ditching you wasn't exactly being your best friend but, I was hurt too you know?"

Gabriella's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. But, there are some things, I have to deal with on my own and there are other things, that I just want to keep to myself until I know exactly what is going on with them."

Andie nodded. "I'm sorry too. I don't want to lose you Gabz. Your friendship means the most to me." Gabriella smiled.

"So we're friends again?" Andie nodded grinning. Both girls leant forward and hugged.

"Just remember you can talk to me about anything okay? Whenever you want." Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"Ands? If I tell you something...do you promise not to interrupt or anything until I've finished?" Gabriella's eyes welled up slightly. She had to do this.

"Of course...Gabi, what is it?" Andie gently grabbed one of Gabriella's hands and held it loosely in her own.

"You know when you heard me on the phone?" Andie nodded. "I was talking to my boyfriend."

"I knew it! What's his name? What's he like? Lemme guess, he's gorgeous?!"

"Andie!" Gabriella sighed and stood up.

"Sorry. Continue." Andie watched Gabriella confusedly as she paced around her room.

"He's wonderful. He's lovely, charming, funny, perfect, stunning and he makes me _so_ happy." Andie smiled as she saw Gabriella's eyes light up as she spoke of him. "There's just one problem. He doesn't go to our school." Andie shook her head in confusion as Gabriella turned to face her. "And it shouldn't be a big problem but it is. But, only because of the school he goes too." Andie's head tilted to the side. "He goes to...East." Andie's head up and eyes narrowed. Gabriella winced. "He...uh...it's...my boyfriend's...Troy Bolton." Gabriella shyly looked at Andie's who's eyes had widened and mouth had fallen open in shock. "He's nothing like what everyone makes him out to be. He's nice, he's just...nice." Gabriella started speaking extremely fast. Andie had looked away, her facial expression still the same as when Gabriella had said those two fateful words. "Andie?" Gabriella quivered.

"How...could you?" She whispered. Gabriella choked on a cry. "How could you?!" Andie turned to her, her eyes like ice. "Troy Bolton?! Troy fucking Bolton?! Traitor." Andie hissed before grabbing her jacket and sprinting down the stairs. Gabriella blinked as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She stood there, shocked and disheartened for a moment before running after Andie. At the top of the stairs she saw Andie run out the door and heard a slam.

"Andie?! Andie?! Wait!" she shouted as she yanked the door open and ran out bare foot into the pouring rain. "Andie please!" she screamed as she caught up to her friend and grabbed her hand. Andie turned and flung Gabriella's hand away. Gabriella had never seen such hate being penetrated from her friend's eyes.

"Why?! Why would I listen to you?! Do you not understand what you're doing?" she screamed over the pounding rain. She threaded her hand through her soaked hair.

"Of course I do! You don't think I went over every little thing I was doing?!" Andie glared and shook her head. "I worried over everything for months. Even now, every morning I wake up I know I should end things but I can't. I just can't!" Andie's face softened a little as she saw Gabriella's tears pour from her eyes. "I just love him so much Andie. Trust me, I wish I didn't because everything would be easier. But, I do. And I wouldn't change one single moment of the time I've spent with him because for once, I'm happy Andie. He's changed me. For the better. I love him. I just..._love _him. And I'm _not _sorry for that."

Andie gulped. "I don't know what to say. He's from East Gabi!"

"I don't care. You don't have to be my friend anymore Andie. Heck I can handle being the school outcast. For one reason. In one month's time, we'll all be heading our separate ways. Not even half the school will remain friends, hardly anyone will speak to one another after summer. But I know, I'll still have him. I'll always have him. He loves me Andie and we're going to go to college together. Just understand one thing...nothing and I mean _nothing_, will stop me loving him."

**Oof. That took a while. Sorry again for not updating sooner. Things are crazy. Hope you like it and hope you guys will still take the time and stick with this story. It means so much that you guys read and reviewed this. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
